Familia saiyajin
by Made Ai
Summary: YA ESTA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO OWUIIIIIIIII¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Que pasaria si el planeta Vejita no hubiera sido destruido por frezzer? ¿y que Vegeta sea el rey del planeta?. ¿Goku se une a los saiyajin?, ¿aparece la madre de Goku y Vegeta?. XP BXV
1. Una llegada especial y una despedida tri...

Familia Saiyajin

Por: Ai-chan (Made)

Colaboración especial de Kaily

Capitulo 1. una llegada especial y una despedida triste

Este es un universo alterno en el que el planeta Vejita no fue destruido por Frezzer por que lo derroto Vegeta convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, 5 años después de esto el Rey Vegeta murió de una enfermedad quedando Vegeta como el nuevo Rey del planeta Vejita. Planeta Vejita, Palacio Real

Vegeta: ¿Que quieren? ¿a que han venido ante mi presencia?

Bardock: Yo y mi hijo hemos venido a pedir su permiso para que nos deje ir al planeta tierra

Vegeta: ¿Al planeta tierra? ¿y para que quieren ir aya?

Radditz: Es que ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que mandamos a mi hermano Kakarotto a la tierra y todavía no hay señales de que ese planeta aya sido conquistado, y queremos ir a ver que ha pasado con Kakarotto

Vegeta: Esta bien les doy permiso, pero eso me ha dado curiosidad así que yo también voy a ir con ustedes

Bardock y Radditz sorprendidos.

Vegeta: ¿Y cuanto durara el viaje al planeta tierra?

Bardock: Un mes su alteza

Vegeta: Bueno, que manden a preparar la nave real para el viaje

Bardock y Radditz: Si señor.

Y se alejan a cumplir las ordenes del rey

Un mes después. Planeta tierra, Kame House

Goku: Hola a todos

Bulma: Hola Goku, cuanto tiempo sin verte, pero ¿quien es ese niño?

Goku: Ah, el es mi hijo

Todos: Queeeeeee

Con cara de sorprendidos.

Bulma: Tu hijo, si que me sorprendiste Goku, y ¿como se llama?

Goku: El se llama Gohan

M. Roshi: ¿Le pusiste igual que tu abuelo?

Goku: Si

Bulma se acerca a Gohan y le pregunta

Bulma: ¿Cuantos años tienes?

Gohan: Cuatro

Bulma: Ya estas grande

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la tierra

Un campesino: ¿Que es eso?

Se ve llegando una nave, todos los aldeanos salen corriendo asustados la nave aterriza y de ella salen tres hombres con un aspecto extraño, con el cabello algo despeinado y tienen cola

Vegeta: Por fin llegamos

Bardock: (Viendo por el rastreador): Hay varios sujetos con un poder de pelea muy alto, (apuntando a la derecha), por este lado esta el mas cerca

Vegeta: Entonces vamos

Picoro: ¿Quienes serán esos sujetos? tienen un gran poder, y se vienen acercando, ya llegaron

Radditz: Este no es Kakarotto, pero hay uno mas fuerte que esta a este lado

Bardock: Ese debe de ser Kakarotto

Picoro: ¿Quienes son ustedes? contesten

Vegeta: No tenemos por que contestarle a una basura como tu

Picoro: ¿Qué? ¿una basura? me las pagaras

Picoro junta energía para atacarlos

Picoro: Ahora verán, tomen esto

Les arroja la energía que estaba juntando, se forma una gran nube de polvo, ya que se dispersa el polvo se ven los sujetos sin un rasguño

Vegeta: ¿Con ese poder tan bajo pretendes derrotarnos? eres un insecto, Bardock, Radditz vamonos no perdamos mas el tiempo con esta basura

Y se van de ahí dejando a Picoro muy sorprendido. Mientras tanto en Kame House

Goku: ¿Que, que fue ese poder? ¿ustedes lo sintieron?

Krilin: Si Goku

Goku: Siento tres ki muy fuertes

De repente tres sujetos aparecen frente a Goku y a todos

Bardock: Por fin te encontramos Kakarotto

Radditz: ¿Que ha pasado contigo Kakarotto? ¿por que todavía no has conquistado este planeta?

Goku: ¿Me hablas a mi?

Radditz: Si

Goku: Yo no me llamo así como dicen, yo me llamo Goku

Bardock: ¿Y tu cola? ¿que le paso a tu cola?

Goku: Me la cortaron de niño para que no me estorbara

Bardock: Eres un imbecil Kakarotto ¿como permitiste que te cortaran la cola?

Goku: Ya le dije que no me llamo así yo me llamo Goku

Bardock: Al parecer has perdido la memoria, si es así yo te recordare quien eres

Goku: ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿que vienen a buscar aquí?

Bardock: Yo soy tu padre y me llamo Bardock, el es tu hermano Radditz, (señalando a Radditz) y el es el rey de los saiyajin, osea, nuestro rey Vegeta, así que tenle respeto.

Goku y todos los demás se quedan muy sorprendidos.

Bardock: Nosotros somos Saiyajins, una raza de guerreros por naturaleza, venimos de un planeta llamado Vejita, nosotros viajamos en busca de planetas que estén en buen estado, exterminamos toda su población para después vender el planeta a cambio de naves y tecnología extraterrestre. Los Saiyajins desde que nacen son analizados para determinar su nivel de poder, los mas débiles como tu, son enviados a planetas lejanos sin peleadores fuertes, por esa razón tu estas aquí, pero después de mucho tiempo y no recibir noticias tuyas, decidimos venir a investigar que fue lo que pasó contigo y tienes el gran honor de que el gran rey Vegeta haya venido también a ver que había pasado contigo.

Vegeta: Bueno ya basta de tanta habladuría, como ya sabes quien eres ahora puedes conquistar este planeta... un momento ¿y ese niño? ¿quién es? ¿por qué tiene cola?

Goku: A mi no me importa quien haya sido, yo ahora soy Goku y no voy a conquistar este planeta, son unos desalmados ¿como se atreven a matar a tantos seres vivos, yo no soy como ustedes, así que váyanse de este planeta y no nos molesten.

Bardock: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a tu rey? tenle mas respeto, o si no yo te voy a enseñar a respetarlo.

Vegeta: Ya veo, ese mocoso es tu hijo ¿no es así Kakarotto? maldito gusano ¿cómo te atreves a mezclar nuestra sangre con la de esta raza insignificante?

Goku: No me importa lo que digan, váyanse de aquí.

Bardock: Te dije que le tuvieras respeto.

Bardock se prepara para golpear a Goku, pero Vegeta lo detiene.

Vegeta: Espera, yo le enseñare a tenerme respeto.

Vegeta le pega sorpresivamente a Goku en el estomago, dejando en el suelo jadeando, Krilin brinca para atacar a Vegeta que lo devuelve de un golpe corriendo la misma suerte que Goku. Vegeta esta a punto de volver a golpear a Goku pero Bulma se para enfrente de el.

Bulma: Óyeme ¿qué te crees para pegarle a mis amigos? déjalos en paz y vete de aquí.

Vegeta: ¿Sabes lo que le hago a los que me hablan de esa manera?

Bulma: Me imagino que les has de pegar, pero a mi no me das miedo, salvaje.

Vegeta: Uy pero que agresiva, estoy temblando de miedo, ¿pero sabes una cosa? a mi me gustan las mujeres agresivas, y hasta ahora eres la primer mujer que me habla así, por que todos me tienen miedo y los comprendo por que yo soy el mas fuerte del universo, sería una pena matar a una mujer como tu. ;)

Bulma: Tu no eres el mas fuerte, el mas fuerte es Goku

Vegeta: ¿Kakarotto? pero si de un solo golpe mío se esta revolcando del dolor y eso que no use mucha fuerza para pegarle, ni siquiera podría ganarle a Radditz y el es mucho mas débil que yo.

Bulma: Ahora no te puede ganar por que lo agarraste de sorpresa, pero si le das tiempo para entrenar de seguro que te logra superar.

Vegeta: ¿Y según tu como cuanto tiempo le debería de dar, para que según se haga mas fuerte que yo?

Bulma: Dos meses

Vegeta:D Jajajajaja Esta bien, te voy a dar dos meses Kakarotto, para que entrenes y te hagas mas fuerte que yo, jajajajaja... por cierto mujer ¿cómo es tu casa?

Bulma: Óyeme, mi nombre es Bulma así que llámame por mi nombre ¿mi casa?... ¿para que quieres saber como es mi casa?

Vegeta: No hagas preguntas y contesta o ¿quieres morir?

Bulma: Uy que enojón esta bien, mi casa es muy grande y muy bonita.

Vegeta: Entonces, ahí nos quedaremos durante estos dos meses, y te advierto yo voy a tener el mejor cuarto de todos y ocupo un lugar donde entrenar.

Bulma: ¿Qué? en mi casa no.

Vegeta: ¿Me vas a desobedecer? ¿acaso quieres morir?

Bulma: Esto me pasa por abrir mi gran bocota.

Vegeta: Y además, me hace falta la compañía de una mujer hermosa, tengo un mes que no estoy con una mujer.

Bulma: ¿Qué estas insinuando, yo nunca estaría contigo, ni en un millón de años.

Vegeta: Eso ya lo veremos, entonces ya vamonos, mujer llévanos a tu casa.

Vegeta sujeta a Bulma de la cintura y se va volando, seguido por Bardock y Radditz.

Vegeta: Nos veremos dentro de dos meses Kakarotto.

Goku: Bulma... ojalá esos malditos no le hagan nada a Bulma.

En capsule Corp.

Bulma: Eres un animal, no tenias por que cargarme de esa manera.

Radditz: Oye humana no insultes al rey Vegeta

Bulma: Ya les dije que me llamo Bulma.

Vegeta: Radditz, ya déjala en paz y llámala por su nombre.

Radditz queda muy sorprendido.

Bulma: Bueno, esta es mi casa, es mi bonita ¿verdad?

Vegeta: No esta mal

En eso sale la mama de Bulma y le pregunta.

Mama de Bulma: ¿Quién son ellos?

Bulma: (Apuntando a Radditz) el es el hermano de Goku, (apuntando a Bardock) el es el papá de Goku, (apuntando a Vegeta) y este es el rey de Goku.

Mama de Bulma: Que emoción, es la primera vez que conozco a un rey

Bulma: Bueno vengan para enseñarles la casa por dentro.

Después de que recorrieron toda la casa.

Vegeta: ¿Cuál será mi habitación?

Bulma: Esta es la tuya.

Vegeta: ¿A que hora te di permiso de que me hablaras de tu?

Bulma: (En tono sarcástico) Esta es su recamara, su alteza. Y esas son las de ustedes dos.

Vegeta: ¿Y cual es la tuya?

Bulma: La que esta junta a la tuya... (Sarcásticamente) perdón su alteza, la que esta junto a la de usted.

Vegeta: Bueno yo me voy a descansar un rato, mujer ¿no me quieres acompañar?

Bulma: No estoy loca

Vegeta: Por esta vez te la paso, pero en la noche no te escapas.

Vegeta se mete al cuarto y cierra la puerta.

Bardock: Yo quiero comer tengo hambre.

Radditz: Yo también

Bulma: Serán familiares de Goku, esta bien, vengan conmigo, horita les preparo algo, voy a tener que hacer mucha comida por que me imagino que comen como Goku.

Un rato después.

Bulma: ¿Qué les pareció mi comida?

Bardock: No esta nada mal.

En eso llega Vegeta

Vegeta: Pues vas a tener que hacer mas, por que yo también quiero comer

Bulma: ¿Mas, no me dejan descansar, ah este paso me van a dejar pobre

Ya en la noche. Bulma toma un baño antes de dormirse, cuando de repente alguien entra al baño.

Bulma: Óyeme ¿qué te pasa? pervertido, sal de aquí, lárgateeeeeeee.

Vegeta: Te dije que no te me ibas a escapar y será mejor que no te resistas por que te puede ir muy mal.

Bulma se pone una toalla y sale del baño.

Bulma: Sal inmediatamente de mi cuarto.

Vegeta: ¿Y que me vas a hacer si no lo hago?

Vegeta toma a Bulma de la cintura y la besa, la cual se resiste, pero conforme avanza el beso ella poco a poco va cediendo, correspondiendo al beso.

Vegeta: Ya vez, nadie se puede resistir a mi.

Bulma: Suéltame aprovechado.

Vegeta: No lo haré

Vegeta nuevamente besa a Bulma, bajando lentamente por su cuello, luego le quita la toalla y pasa sus manos por todo el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, para después el también desvestirse, después de lo cual Bulma también comienza a acariciarlo apasionadamente.

Bulma: (pensando) No puedo creer que yo este haciendo esto y menos con este tipo que quiere matar a Goku, pero no me queda de otra por que si no me puede matar.

En otra parte de la capsule Corp.

Bardock: Radditz vamos a ver a Kakarotto ahora que el rey Vegeta esta ocupado.

Radditz: ¿Y para que quieres ir a hablar con Kakarotto?

Bardock: Es que quiero convencerlo que cambie de opinión, para que el rey Vegeta no lo mate.

Radditz: Esta bien, vamos.

Ya en la casa de Goku.

Bardock: Sal Kakarotto.

Goku: (Saliendo de la casa) ¿Que quieren? ¿qué no me iban a dar dos meses para que entrenara?

Radditz: No venimos a eso

Goku: Entonces ¿a que vienen?

Bardock: Hemos venido por que quiero que cambies de opinión y te unas a nosotros.

Goku: Ya les dije que no me quiero unir a ustedes, yo no soy tan malo como para matar a seres vivos.

Bardock: Si te digo eso es para que el rey Vegeta no te mate, únete a nosotros.

Goku: No... prefiero que el me mate a unirme con ustedes.

Radditz: Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no nos digas que no te dimos ninguna oportunidad.

Bardock: Vamonos, no se vaya a dar cuenta el rey de que no estamos.

Mientras tanto en Capsule Corp.

Vegeta: La pase muy bien contigo, nunca me imagine que lo hicieras tan bien.

Bulma: Ya vez, y eso que es la primera vez que lo hago.

Vegeta: ¿Eras virgen? entonces yo soy el primero y el único.

Bulma: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Vegeta: Que después de esto tu eres mi mujer, y cuando me valla de este planeta tu te irás conmigo

Bulma: Pero tu no puedes hacer eso, yo tengo a mi familia y a mi novio aquí.

Vegeta: ¿Tienes novio? pues en cuanto me entere de quien es, lo voy a matar, para que no estorbe, a mi no me gusta compartir lo que es mío.

Bulma: ¿De cuando acá yo soy tuya? si tampoco soy una cosa para ser tuya.

Vegeta: Desde el momento en que hicimos el amor.

Bulma: Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho contigo.

Vegeta: Pues ni modo, ya lo hicimos así que te aguantas, ya eres mía.

Dos meses después.

Vegeta: Ya es hora de darle su merecido a Kakarotto, vamonos.

Los tres Saiyajins salen volando a toda velocidad rumbo a donde los rastreadores detectan la energía de Goku, siendo seguidos por Bulma en una nave. Cuando llegan a donde están Goku y los demás.

Vegeta: Ya te llego la hora de morir Kakarotto.

Goku: Eso lo veremos.

Empieza la pelea, los dos van muy parejos, pero conforme van peleando Goku va retrocediendo poco a poco, para después recuperarse.

Radditz: Kakarotto se ha hecho muy fuerte, como para que este manteniendo una pelea con el rey Vegeta se debe haber hecho muy fuerte, yo creo que se hizo mas fuerte que nosotros padre, pero, ¿qué entrenamiento habrá hecho Kakarotto como para volverse tan fuerte?

Bardock: Si se hizo muy fuerte, pero no tanto como para derrotar al rey Vegeta, el esta jugando con Kakarotto, el rey es mucho mas fuerte por que ni siquiera se ha convertido en súper saiyajin.

Vegeta le da un golpe muy fuerte a Goku con el cual lo estampa en el suelo.

Vegeta: Kakarotto, debo admitir que te has hecho muy fuerte, hasta creo que has superado a tu padre y a tu hermano, pero eso no es suficiente para derrotarme, para mi sigues siendo un insecto y te voy a dar el gran honor de verme convertido en súper saiyajin

Goku: ¿Super saiyajin? ¿que es eso?

Vegeta: Ya lo verás

Radditz: ¿Se va a convertir en súper saiyajin? por fin voy a ver al rey convertido en súper saiyajin

Bardock: Pobre de Kakarotto, esta vez si va a morir y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, maldita sea Kakarotto ¿por que no me hiciste caso?

Vegeta esta expulsando todo su poder, y empiezan a salirle unas chispas amarillas y el pelo le cambia de color a amarillo y los ojos le cambian a color verde.

Goku: ¿Eso es un súper saiyajin? Es increíble.

Vegeta: (Volteando a ver a Bulma) Ya vez te dije que nadie es mas fuerte que yo.

Vegeta comienza a darle golpes a Goku, que el no puede evitar, después, Vegeta prepara un ataque para darle el golpe final, pero cuando esta a punto de lanzarlo, Bulma se interpone.

Bulma: Detente Vegeta, ya no le pegues, por favor no lo mates, hazlo por mi no lo mates, por favor.

Vegeta se detiene.

Vegeta: ¿Por qué no quieres que lo mate? ¿acaso sientes algo por el? (Le esta dando un ataque de celos)

Bulma: Si, siento algo por el, una profunda amistad, no es otra cosa, yo al que amo es a ti.

Todos quedan muy sorprendidos al escuchar esto.

Vegeta: Esta bien, no lo voy a matar, pero nomás no lo mato por ti, si por mi fuera ya lo habría matado.

Bardock y Radditz también están muy sorprendidos al escuchar a su rey decir eso, el nunca había perdonado la vida a nadie, mucho menos tenido consideraciones de esa especie con ninguna mujer. Bardock suspira de alivio al ver que su rey no va a matar a su hijo.

Vegeta: Entonces vamonos de este planeta, ya me aburrí de estar aquí.

Bulma: Espera, solo déjame despedirme de mis amigos.

Vegeta: Esta bien pero apúrate.

Bulma: Goku y todos los demás, gracias por haber sido mis amigos, los quiero mucho y nunca los voy a olvidar.

Goku: Pero Bulma... ¿te vas a ir con el? es muy malo y te puede hacer daño.

Bulma: Si ya lo se, pero no me queda de otra, si no me voy con el los va a matar a todos y destruirá el planeta, además, yo lo amo.

Goku: Cuando me haga mas fuerte, te juro que iré por ti y lo voy a derrotar.

Bulma: Si vas al planeta Vejita, ve pero solamente a visitarme, por que yo no quiero que pelees con Vegeta, no soportaría que alguno de los dos muriera, adiós Goku.

Bardock se acerca Goku.

Bardock: Aunque no me creas, me alegra que el rey no te matara, pero no me puedo quedar con las ganas de pegarte por que has sido un tonto al no unirte a nosotros, no sabes lo que me hubiera gustado tenerte con nosotros.

Bardock le pega un fuerte golpe a Goku en la cabeza, cayendo este ultimo desmayado al piso.

Bardock: Oops, creo que se me pasó la mano P

Después de un rato de inconsciencia, Goku despierta.

Bulma: ¿Pero que te pasó Goku? ¿por qué te desmayaste por ese golpe de Bardock? si los que te dio Vegeta eran mas fuertes y nunca te desmayaste.

Goku: No se, yo creo que me pego en una parte que es débil para mi ¿y sabes que padre? si fui un tonto, lo acabo de pensar mejor y si me quiero unir a ustedes.

Bulma y todos: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee OO°

Bulma: ¿Qué te pasó Goku? yo creo que te afecto el golpe ¿te vas a unir a ellos y matar gente? y además ¿pensaste? ¿de cuando acá tu piensas?

Goku: ¿Qué tiene? no es nada del otro mundo matar gente, y además si pienso.

Bulma: Yo creo que si te pego muy fuerte.

Bardock: Lo bueno es que ya cambiaste de opinión, que gusto hijo ahora si vamos a poder conquistar planetas juntos.

Bardock y Goku: (Con estrellas en lugar de ojos) Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Bardock: Pero le tienes que pedir perdón al rey Vegeta por tu insolencia, también, pedirle permiso para uniste a nosotros.

Goku: Si es cierto, (hincándose frente a Vegeta) su alteza le pido perdón por mi atrevimiento al pelear con usted, y permiso para irme con ustedes al planeta Vejita, y unirme con mi padre y hermano, por favor su alteza déjeme volver con ustedes.

Bardock: Por favor se lo pido yo también su alteza.

Vegeta: Esta bien te perdono, pero a la otra que te atrevas a faltarme al respeto, por que no te voy a perdonar, ni aunque me lo pidan Bulma y Bardock, sin piedad te mataré.

Goku: Gracias rey Vegeta, y le prometo que eso no volverá a suceder.

Vegeta: Bueno, ya vamonos.

Y se marchan dejando muy sorprendidos a todos los que se encontraban ahí. Ya que llegaron a donde habían dejando la nave en la que llegaron a la tierra, se subieron en ella y se marcharon de la tierra.

Un mes después, en el planeta Vejita.

Soldado: Apúrense a preparar todo que esta a punto de llegar el rey Vegeta... aquí viene.

Cuando la nave aterriza, de ella bajan 5 Personas, ya todos sabemos cuales son, así que vamos a lo que sigue U

Soldado: Bienvenido rey Vegeta.

Vegeta: Por fin he vuelto a mi planeta, me fui tanto tiempo y para nada.

Bulma: ¿Disculpa? ¿y yo que soy? ¿nada?

Vegeta: No, tu eres solo un placer para mi, y no quiero que me levantes la voz enfrente de nadie, por que ya sabes como te puede ir.

Bulma: ¿Nada mas soy placer para ti? ¿entonces no me quieres?

Bulma comienza a llorar.

Vegeta: Ya cálmate mujer no hagas escenitas, luego hablamos, este no es ni el lugar ni el momento para hablar de esas cosas, ven te quiero enseñar mi palacio.

Ya dentro del palacio.

Vegeta: ¿Qué te parece mi palacio, mujer?

Bulma: Es muy bonito.

Vegeta: A propósito, oye tu sabandija, (a un sirviente que pasaba por ahí), lleva a Bulma a su cuarto para que descanse.

Sirviente: ¿En que cuarto la pongo su alteza?

Vegeta: En el que esta junto al mío, ah y de una vez les aviso, (levantando la voz para que todos los presentes lo escucharan perfectamente), Bulma es mi mujer y quiero que la obedezcan en todo lo que ella quiera, y que les quede claro, el que se atreva a tocarla se las tendrá que ver conmigo, eso va para todos los soldados y habitantes del planeta, así que háganlo saber a todos.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del palacio.

Bardock: Este es tu cuarto Kakarotto, pero ten cuidado con el hombre de los huevos verdes, te sale en la noche y te dice, soy el hombre de los huevos verdes, si te sale dile, hao que tener yo tenerlos prietos, y así te deja en paz. Primero descansa, para después ir a entrenar, para que me enseñes lo que has aprendido en todos estos años.

Goku: Si padre.

Bardock: Ah por cierto, se me olvidaba ¿no quieres conocer a tu madre?

Continuará…


	2. ¿Quien es la mama de Goku?

Capitulo 2.  ¿Quién es la mama de Goku?

Goku: ¿Qué?, ¿mi madre esta viva?, si quiero conocerla, ¿ella sabe que e fueron a buscar a la tierra?

Bardock: No le dije nada, no la quería ilusionar, por que no era seguro que estuvieras con vida.

Goku: ¿Y como se llama?

Bardock: Su nombre es... es... es... ay no se, ya no me acuerdo.

Goku: OO°

Bardock: Deja le pregunto (Bardock gritando) oye Potsie, ¿cómo te llamas?

Se escucha un grito que sale de la recamara frente a la de Goku.

Potsie: IDIOTA

Bardock: Se llama idiota.

Goku: OO°

Bardock: Oye espera un momento ¬¬U

Una chica de larga cabellera negra, con pantalón rojo, armadura negra sin mangas, brazaletes, y botas negras, una larga cola ondeando vigorosamente, entra en la habitación, se para frente a Bardock con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirada molesta.

Potsie: ¿Ya te diste cuenta?, ¿o todavía me llamo idiota?

Bardock: Muy graciosa Potsie.

Potsie se cuelga del cuello de Bardock.

Potsie: ¿De que te quejas?, aun así me adoras.

Goku: OO° eeh... disculpen… ejem… 

Potsie: ¿Uh?, ¿y ahora este?... ¿otro de tus clones Bardock?, suficiente tuvimos con Tarles, haciéndose pasar por ti, si no lo hubieras matado yo diría que este es Tarles.

Bardock: No es uno de mis clones... bueno si lo es, pero a este lo fabricaste tu.

Potsie: Yo no soy una científica... ¿cómo podría yo... yo... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Bardock cae al suelo de espaldas con sus ojos dando vuelta ante tal grito @.@ Potsie por su parte ahora cuelga del cuello de Kakarotto, llorando. 

Potsie: Kakarotto... Kakarotto... mi niño… mi vergüenza... mi pequeño guerrero de clase baja... Kakarotto... mi niño de nombre imbecil... te ves tan idiota como tu nombre... igualito a tu padre... Buaaaaaa

Goku: ^^U je, je, hola mamá, yo también te quiero mucho.

Potsie deja de llorar y se suelta del cuello de Goku, lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra pasando por encima de un mareado Bardock, mientras le dice.

Potsie: Anda cuéntame que tan idiota andas, quiero saber que tanto trabajo me traes.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Bulma, entra Vegeta.

Bulma: ¿Qué quieres?, ¿no que solo soy placer?, deberías de venir en la noche, por que según tu nada mas para eso sirvo.

Vegeta: Ya no armes tanto drama, no es para tanto, además, yo nada mas dije eso en frente de todos para no perder mi pose de malo, en realidad tu no eres eso para mi, yo no se que me diste, toloache creo yo, me he ablandado mucho, hasta le perdone la vida a Kakarotto por tu culpa... creo que... creo que me estoy e... enamorando... de... de ti.

Bulma esta muy sorprendida.

Bulma: No creí algún día escucharte hablar así, pero yo hace mucho que me enamore de ti... te amo Vegeta.

Bulma y Vegeta se besan tiernamente. (Ay que romántico ~.^)

Vegeta: Pero que esto quede aquí entre nos, no quiero que todos crean que me he ablandado y me pierdan el respeto que me merezco, no te sorprendas de que frente a todos te trate mal, no quiero que me faltes el respeto frente a los demás, quiero que me llames rey Vegeta o su alteza, nada mas en la intimidad puedes llamarme Vegeta, ¿esta claro?

Bulma: Si tampoco soy tonta, en mi planeta, soy una de los humanos mas inteligentes, y lo mas seguro lo soy de aquí, ^o^  ja, ja, ja, ja....

Vegeta: ¬___¬U 

Mientras tanto en el pasillo.

Potsie: Ven hijito tontito, te voy a enseñar el palacio.

Goku: ¿Pero el rey no se enoja si andamos como si nada por todo el palacio?, ¿sobre todo tu gritando de esa forma por todos lados?

Potsie: Ese me viene guango, ni por muy rey que sea la hace conmigo.

Goku: ^^UUUUUUUUU 

En la recamara de Bulma.

Bulma: ¿Qué son esos gritos de mujer que se escuchan?

Vegeta: Ah, es la loca de Potsie gritando de nuevo, ya me tiene harto, y ahora ah de andar mas loca con la llegada de Kakarotto, con eso de que no lo ve desde que es un bebe.

Bulma: ¿Potsie?, ¿quién es ella?, ¿y por que le interesa Goku?

Vegeta: Esa loca es la madre del imbecil de Kakarotto.

Bulma: ¿Qué?, ¿esta viva?, yo la tengo que conocer.

Bulma sale al pasillo donde se encuentra con Goku y Potsie.

Bulma: Hola Goku, ¿ella es tu madre?

Goku: Si ^^U je, je, je...

Potsie: ¿Quién es ella hijo?, ¿es tu novia?, pero que flaca y fea esta, mira si quieres yo te presento algunas que son de tu misma raza, y son mucho mas bonitas, para que no mezcles nuestra sangre con la de los insignificantes humanos, ¿qué estabas pensando?, ¿por qué la trajiste aquí?

Bulma: Óigame, ¿qué le pasa?, ¿por qué me llama insignificante?, yo soy mas bonita y joven que usted señora, además, Goku y yo somos solo amigos.

Potsie: ¿Entonces que haces aquí?

En eso sale Vegeta de la habitación de Bulma.

Vegeta: Yo la traje, ella es mi pareja, así que respétala, ella es superior a ti.

Bulma: =P ja, ja.

Potsie: Pero que malos gustos tienes Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¿Qué demonios te pasa sabandija?, respétame o ¿quieres que te enseñe a respetarme?, ya me tienes harto.

Potsie: Uy si, mira como tiemblo

Bulma: (Separándolos) Ya basta, no es para tanto, ya cálmense los dos

En eso llega Bardock

Bardock: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué se escucha tanto escándalo?, Potsie... ¿otra vez estas peleando con el rey Vegeta?, ya te dije que le tuvieras mas respeto.

Potsie: ¿Yo respetar a este?  ¬____¬U no lo creo Bardock, eso nunca.

Bardock: Potsie, por favor

Potsie: Esta bien, por hoy lo dejaré así, nada mas por que estoy feliz de volver a ver a mi hijito tontito, vamonos hijito a seguir con nuestro recorrido, que te voy a enseñar todo el planeta y aun nos falta mucho.

Goku: Ya voy mamá

Vegeta: Que bueno que ya se fue esa loca, yo no se como la soportas Bardock.

Bardock: No lo se señor, tal vez será por que la amo demasiado.

Vegeta: (Pensando) Por amor aguantamos todo... v__v ° ¿pero que me pasa?, ya estoy pensando estupideces. (Hablando) Bueno yo me voy a ver que ah pasado con este planeta durante mi ausencia, ya lo eh descuidado mucho, nos vemos en la noche mujer.

Bulma: Esta bien, adiós.

Ya en la noche.

Vegeta entra a su cuarto, donde encuentra a Bulma.

Bulma: Que bueno que ya llegaste, te extrañe todo el día

Vegeta: Y yo a ti, pero ya estoy aquí

Vegeta besa a Bulma en los labios y después hicieron lo que ya todos sabemos que hacen en las noches.

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma se despierta en los brazos de su rey ~.^

Vegeta: ¿Sabias que te vez hermosa cuando duermes?

Bulma: OO ¿Me estabas viendo dormir?, (lo besa suavemente en los labios), ¿sabes?, desde que era una pequeña niña he tenido un sueño.

Vegeta: ¿Un sueño?, ¿cuál?

Bulma: Mi sueño es casarme con la persona que ame, una enorme y hermosa boda, yo vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco, y que cientos de personas asistan a mi boda, ^.^ y ser la envidia de todas las mujeres por mi belleza y por mi apuesto novio.

Vegeta se queda pensando por un momento.

Bulma: ¿En que piensas Vegeta?

Vegeta: En que si tu quieres, eso ya no sería un sueño, sino la realidad.

Bulma: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Vegeta: Si, ¿te quieres casar conmigo Bulma?

Bulma comienza a llorar, Vegeta se le queda viendo muy confundido, con sus dedos limpia algunas de sus lagrimas.

Vegeta: ¿Y ahora por que lloras?, lo que te dije no es como para que te pongas a llorar, sino para que te pusieras feliz, o ¿acaso no me amas?

Bulma: No es eso, claro que te amo y mucho, lo que sucede es que lloro de felicidad

Vegeta: ¿Quién te entiende mujer?

Vegeta se para de la cama y se viste.

Bulma: ¿Ya te vas?, ¿tan rápido?

Vegeta: Si, voy a anunciar nuestra boda para que inicien los preparativos

Bulma: (Se levanta de golpe) Estoy tan feliz voy a avisarle a Goku

Bulma comienza a caminar a la puerta, Vegeta la detiene sujetándola del brazo.

Vegeta: Bulma, espera.

Bulma: ¿Qué sucede Vegeta?

Vegeta: ¿Qué no te piensas vestir?, ¿vas a salir sin ropa?

Bulma: (Con el rostro completamente rojo) Hay si es cierto, no me había dado cuenta que no traía ropa :P enseguida me cambio

Vegeta: Bueno yo ya me voy

Bulma: Esta bien, adiós Vegeta.

Bulma después de cambiarse fue hasta donde estaba Goku, que para variar estaba con su mamá

Bulma: Goku, adivina

Goku: ¿Qué cosa?

Bulma: Me voy a casar, ¿no te da alegría?

Goku: ¿Pero con quien?

Bulma: ¿Cómo que con quien?, menso, pues con el rey Vegeta.

Potsie: ¿Te vas a casar con el gruñón?, pues pobrecita de ti.

Goku: ¿Con el rey Vegeta?, ¿el acepto casarse contigo?

Bulma: Te digo que si

Goku: Que extraño

Bulma: ¿Por qué extraño?, ¿acaso se te hace extraño que alguien se quiera casar conmigo? =(

Goku: No lo digo por eso, lo digo por que el rey no quiere a nadie

Bulma: Pues a mi si.

En otro lugar del castillo.

Bardock y Radditz: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? OO°

Bardock: ¿Que el rey se casa y con la humana?

Soldado: Como lo oyen, nos lo acaba de decir y nos ordeno que empezáramos con los preparativos de boda.

Radditz: Que extraño, si el rey no quiere a nadie, creo que le afecto haber ido a la tierra.

De vuelta con Bulma, Goku y Potsie.

Potsie: Yo te ayudo con los preparativos de la boda, lastima que te vas a casar con el gruñón creído

Bulma: Gracias Potsie, ya me estas cayendo mejor-

Goku: Me alegra mucho que te vayas a casar.

Potsie: Ay que conseguir tu vestido, uyyy debe ser todo negro, ajustado, con un cinto de plata y la corona de la reina, *.* que emoción

Bulma: OO° ¿qué dices?, tu si que estas loca, ¿cómo crees que me voy a casar con eso?

Potsie: ¿Qué tiene de malo?, esa es la vestimenta tradicional

Bulma: Los Saiyajins están locos, yo creí que solo tu y Goku, pero es cosa de toda su raza v____v°

Goku: ¿Y quien será el padrino?, yo quiero, yo quiero...

Potsie: ¿Padrino?, ¿qué es eso?, dime estúpido hijo

Goku: ¿No sabes que es un padrino?, T.T y ya no me digas estúpido.

Potsie: No se que es un padrino y no voy a dejar de decirte estúpido, eso es lo que eres ¿qué no?

Goku: Bueno mamá dime como quieras, y un padrino es... es... ¿qué es un padrino Bulma?

Bulma: v____v ayyy Goku, mejor olviden lo del padrino, según veo no voy a tener uno, habrá que ver cuales son las costumbres de aquí, así veo que hacer y que no hacer.

Potsie: Yo te ayudo

Vegeta: (llegando al lugar) Tu no ayudas a nadie, cierra la boca y lárgate, mujer loca.

Potsie: No me voy =P

Vegeta: Grrrr vete de aquí o te mato ahora mismo

Potsie: Ay si como no, hablador amargado

Vegeta: Irremediablemente loca

Potsie: Loca pero no amargada =P

Vegeta: Grrrr ya lárgate

Potsie: (Cantando) No me voy... no me voy... no me voy...

Bardock aparece de pronto atrapa a Potsie, sujetándola de la cintura con un brazo y con su otra mano tapa su boca.

Bardock: Ya nos vamos, con permiso su alteza, disculpe la insolencia de mi mujer... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...

Bardock suelta a Potsie y se soba y echa aire en la mano.

Potsie: A la otra no solo te voy a morder la mano, así que te aconsejo que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Vegeta: Esta mujer no tiene remedio

Potsie: Tu cállate, que si tengo o no tengo remedio es algo que no te incumbe

Vegeta: Tienes toda la razón, Bulma vamos a hablar a solas.

Un rato después en otro lugar del castillo.

Bulma: Esta bien, ya estamos solos, ¿qué querías?

Vegeta: Nada mas quería estar a solas contigo y decirte que te quiero mucho

Vegeta besa suavemente a Bulma en los labios, la cual se abraza a su cuello y después del beso le sonríe.

Bulma: Yo también te amo

Potsie: Ay que tierno, me hacen llorar de la emoción T_T

Vegeta: ¿Ahora que quieres metiche?, ¿ahora te dedicas a espiar las conversaciones ajenas y mas las de tu rey?

Potsie: Para empezar yo no espiaba, escuche sin querer, y mi rey no eres tu, sino Bardock

Vegeta: Si como no

Bulma: ¿Entonces que querías Potsie?

Potsie: Nada mas te venia a preguntar que si como querías tu traje de novia

Bulma: A pues yo lo quiero blanco que sea ancho de abajo, que tenga una cola larga y que sea muy  bonito

Potsie: ¿Blanco? Si que los humanos son raros. ¿no lo quieres mejor negro?

Vegeta: Ya cállate y obedece a Bulma, por que vas a hacer lo que ella quiera

Potsie: Bueno pues, pero no te enojes, no es para tanto

Vegeta: Vete ya, déjanos solos.

Potsie: iiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuu, que se me hace que quieren hacer sus cochinadas, a por cierto ¿cuando piensan tener hijos?

Vegeta: No te metas en lo que no te importa y ya lárgate de aquí loca.

Vegeta comienza a tirarle rayos de energía a Potsie la cual los esquiva.

Potsie: (Saliendo de la habitación) Lero, lero, no me pegas =P

Vegeta: (Volteando a ver a Bulma con sonrisa maliciosa) ¿En que nos quedamos?

Vegeta besa a Bulma apasionadamente. Y después hicieron lo que todos sabemos que hacen.

Dos días después.

Potsie: Bulma ya esta listo tu vestido, mira

Bulma: ¿Ya? Que rápido, esta muy bonito, me gusta mucho.

Potsie: Ya vez, yo no hago cualquier cosa

Bulma: ¿Tu lo hiciste?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué no te cae mal Vegeta?

Potsie: Lo hice nada mas por que se me antojó 

Bulma: Pues te salió muy bonito, muchas gracias

Potsie: Que emoción, esta vez si me va a tocar.

Bulma: ¿Qué?, ¿qué dijiste?, no te escuche bien.

Potsie: No, no dije nada.

En eso llega Vegeta.

Bulma: (Gritando) ¿Qué haces aquí Vegeta?, voltéate, no veas.

Vegeta se da vuelta.

Vegeta: ¿Qué sucede mujer?, ¿qué acaso estas desnuda?, ¿de que te preocupas si ya te he visto así muchas veces?, te conozco de pies a cabeza.

Bulma: Ya cállate, no digas nuestras intimidades frente a otra gente y además no te dije que te voltearas por eso, sino por que aquí tengo mi vestido de novia y el novio no debe ver el vestido antes de la boda.

Potsie: ¿Y eso por que?

Bulma: Es que es una costumbre de mi planeta, según, si el novio ve el vestido de la novia antes de la boda les trae mala suerte en el matrimonio a los novios.

Vegeta: Son solo estupideces terrícolas, yo no creo en esas cosas, bueno pues ya guarda eso para poder voltear.

Bulma: Ahora si puedes voltear, ya lo he guardado.

Potsie: Ay que emoción voy a estar en su boda

Vegeta: ¿Y por que te emocionas tanto por que vas a estar en mi boda?

Potsie: Es que todas las bodas me emocionan (pensando) pero especial esta.

Pasa una semana y ya es el día de la boda, se ven sirvientes corriendo por todas partes.

En la recamara de Bulma. 13:00 hrs.

Potsie: Bulma levántate.

Bulma: ¿Qué?, ¿qué?, ¿qué paso?, ¿nos invaden?, Vegeta ayúdame, no me dejes mi amor...

Potsie: ¿Qué dices?, ¿qué te pasa?

Bulma: (Ya tranquila) Ah no es que estaba soñando y como me levantaste de una, ¿qué hora es?

Potsie: La 01:00

Bulma: Ya es muy tarde @ . @ 

Potsie: Si, y si no te levanto te quedas dormida todo el día, ¿pues que hiciste anoche?, iiiiiuuuuuuu, ya me imagino que, picarona ~.^

Bulma se pone toda roja.

Potsie: Ya levántate pues, para que empieces a arreglarte por que si no se te va a hacer tarde para la boda.

Bulma: Si ya voy, que feliz estoy, este es el día mas feliz de mi vida.

Potsie: Quieres mucho a Vegeta, ¿verdad?

Bulma: Si, es lo que mas amo en todo el universo.

Potsie:  ^^ (Pensando) Que bueno, así lo dejo en buenas manos para cuando yo muera.

Bulma: Potsie, ¿en que piensas?, ¿por qué te pusiste tan seria?

Potsie: No, en nada.

Bulma: Lo único que me falta en este día para que sea perfecto, son mis papás.

Potsie: No te preocupes, al cabos yo soy como tu mamá.

Bulma: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Potsie: Tan solo por que te quiero mucho.

Ya es la hora de comenzar la boda.

Potsie: Te ves muy bonita Bulma

Bulma: Gracias

Potsie: Pero ya es hora de irnos, vamos.

Bulma: Si

Ya en la sala del trono donde se va a llevar a cabo la ceremonia de la boda, llega Bulma, y Vegeta que ya esta ahí y los invitados se quedan maravillados ante la belleza de la terrícola, la cual muy orgullosa camina hasta Vegeta.

Vegeta: (Susurrando al oído de Bulma) Te ves hermosa

Bulma: X) tu también te ves muy bien.

Después de la ceremonia, se lleva a cabo una enorme fiesta en el enorme comedor, donde Vegeta se sienta en la cabecera del comedor, a su derecha Bulma y junto a ella Goku, a mano izquierda de Vegeta Bardock y junto a este Potsie, y de ahí un montón de Saiyajins todos guerreros de la mas alta categoría que fueron invitados a la ostentosa fiesta del monarca y su ahora compañera para toda la eternidad.

Bulma: A todo esto Vegeta, ¿qué pasó con tu mamá?

Vegeta: No se

Bulma: ¿Cómo que no sabes?

Vegeta: No se nada de ella, nunca la conocí, ni supe quien fue.

Bulma: ¿Y eso por que?, ¿nunca le preguntaste a tu papá?

Vegeta: No, casi nunca hablaba con mi padre, era un mal nacido, prefería evitarlo, y además, como tenía tantas mujeres, de seguro ni siquiera se hubiera acordado de quien era y como se llamaba, suponiendo que alguna vez lo supiera.

Potsie: Yo si se quien es

Continuara.


	3. ¿quien es la mama de Vegeta?

Capitulo 3. ¿Quién es la mama de Vegeta?

Vegeta: OO° ¿Qué?, ¿tu sabes?, dime inmediatamente quien es.

Potsie: No te digo, tienes que adivinar.

Vegeta: Dime en este momento quien es.

Potsie: Es mas divertido que lo adivines, su nombre empieza con P.

Vegeta: Ya dime quien demonios es, no estoy para tus tonterías.

Potsie: La segunda letra de su nombre es la o

Bardock: Ya Potsie, dile al rey quien es.

Potsie: =( ay que aburridos, está bien, tu mamá se llama Potsie

Vegeta: OO° ¿Queeeeeeeeeee? ¿Tuuuuuuu? _o_ 

Vegeta se desmaya, Bulma corre hasta el.

Bulma: Vegeta, ¿estas bien?, despierta por favor.

Después de un rato, Vegeta despierta encontrándose recostado en su cama y Bulma sentada junto a el acariciando su rostro.

Vegeta: ¿Qué me pasó?

Potsie: Parece que te cayo mal la comida, o tal vez fue la noticia de que yo soy tu mamá.

Vegeta: ¿Qué no fue un sueño?, maldición, tu no puedes ser mi madre, no, tu estas loca, solo lo dices para molestarme.

Bardock: ¿Es cierto que tu eres su madre?

Potsie: Si, no son mentiras mías, si no me creen, pregúntenle al doctor que se ocupó de atender mi parto.

Un rato después, dos soldados llegan escoltando a un doctor muy viejito.

Vegeta: ¿Es cierto que esta loca es mi madre?, y no te atrevas a mentirme, por que si lo haces, date por muerto.

Doctor: (Muy asustado) Si su majestad, Potsie es su madre, yo mismo fui quien la atendió cuando usted nació.

Vegeta: ¿Y por que no me lo habías dicho antes?

Doctor: Es que su padre nos prohibió a mi y a todos los que presenciamos el parto, que dijéramos una sola palabra de quien era su madre a nadie, mucho menos que se lo dijéramos a usted.

Vegeta: Maldito, no puede ser que esta loca sea mi madre, que vergüenza, me voy a volver loco.

Potsie: Ya cálmate, no armes tanto drama, no es para tanto, si a locos vamos, tu tampoco estas muy bien de la cabeza que digamos.

Vegeta: ¿Y tu por que nunca me habías dicho nada?, ¿por qué te lo callaste tanto tiempo?, ¿por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

Potsie: Por que nunca me preguntaste, y además yo te lo dije por que surgió el tema y como es un día tan especial, me pareció buena idea decírtelo ^^

Vegeta: Ay no puede ser, si tu eres mi madre eso significa que soy hermano del estúpido de Kakarotto, me quiero morir.

Goku: Si Vegeta, tu y yo somos hermanos, que bien... oye... =( no me digas estúpido

Vegeta: Yo te puedo decir como se me pegue la regalada gana decirte, yo soy tu rey.

Vegeta y Goku, están frente a frente, a punto de darse de golpes.

Bardock: Potsie, ¿por qué a mi nunca me dijiste que eras la mamá del rey Vegeta?

Potsie: Por que tu tampoco nunca me lo preguntaste.

Bardock: ^^U Ay Potsie, tu nunca cambiarás.

Bulma: Ya cálmense todos, hay que seguir disfrutando de la fiesta que hoy es un día muy especial, y mas con lo que les voy a decir.

Vegeta: ¿Qué hay mas cosas que yo no sepa?, ahora ya no hay nada que me sorprenda.

Bulma: No estés tan seguro.

Vegeta: Bueno pues, ya dime que es lo que nos vas a decir.

Bulma: Hay les va, estoy embarazada.

Vegeta: ¿Qué? OO, ¿voy a... voy a... voy a ser... pa... pa...  _o_ 

Vegeta nuevamente se desmaya.

Potsie: ^o^ Viva, voy a ser abuela, viva, viva.

Goku: Y yo voy a ser tío *-*

Bulma: (Sentada junto a un desmayado Vegeta) Pobre Vegeta, han sido muchas emociones por el día de hoy, pero se ve que Potsie y Goku están muy contentos ^^

Mas tarde, en el cuarto de los recién casados.

Bulma: Vegeta, ¿qué piensas de que vamos a tener un hijo?

Vegeta: No se que pensar, nunca me hubiera imaginado esto, que iba a enamorarme de una humana para después casarme con ella  y que voy a tener un hijo con ella y para colmo que la loca de Potsie es mi madre y Kakarotto mi hermano, es increíble como le puede cambiar totalmente la vida a alguien en tres meses.

Bulma: ¿y te arrepientes de haberte enamorado de mi?

Vegeta: No, nunca, de eso no me voy a arrepentir en todo lo que me resta de vida, no te digo, antes pensaba solamente en matar y ser cada vez mas poderoso y ahora nada mas pienso en ti y ahora también en mi hijo, Bulma eres la mujer mas bonita que he visto en el universo.

Bulma: hay, yo también pienso nada mas en ti, y tu también eres el mas guapo e inteligente del universo.

Vegeta: Ya lo sabia

Bulma: Hay, que presumido eres

En eso entra Potsie de repente al cuarto

Potsie: Igual que su madre

Vegeta: Tu otra vez, ¿que no nos puedes dejar a solas un rato?, siempre estas de metiche.

Potsie: No, ya los deje mucho tiempo solos y miren lo que paso, ya hasta hicieron un hijo.

Vegeta: ahora resulta que no puedo estar a solas con mi mujer, ahora lárgate inmediatamente.

Potsie: Esta bien hoy si los dejo solos pero nomás por que se acaban de casar (Potsie llorando) ya me voy con mi otro hijo que si me quiere, no es como tu de malo conmigo.

Vegeta: El si te quiere por que es un idiota, no es como yo que soy muy inteligente. Guapo y aparte soy el rey entre otras cosas así que soy el mejor y en definitiva soy el mejor hijo que alguien pueda desear, no que Kakarotto es un tonto, idiota, imbecil, debilucho, cabeza hueca, animal, insecto, tarado, etc., etc., al punto que quiero llegar es que el NO ES MEJOR QUE YO

Potsie: Uyyyy, como lo quieres, que se me hace que alguien esta celoso y muy celoso.

Vegeta: queee, ¿yo celoso?, estas loca, ya estas alucinando.

Potsie: Yo nunca dije que fueras tu, tu solo te descubriste, Vegeta esta celoso, mi hijo si me quiere.

Vegeta: Maldición, no es cierto, yo no estoy celoso por que quieres mas a Kakarotto y a mi ni siquiera me quieres un poquito.

Potsie: Ya vez si estas celoso, ¿y quien te dijo a ti que yo no te quiero?, ya no te pongas celoso hijito 

Potsie abraza a Vegeta, Vegeta se voltea haciendo berrinche.

Potsie: Bueno pues, para que ya no hagas berrinche, tu eres mi hijo preferido.

Vegeta: En serio

En eso llega Goku

Goku: eso no es cierto ella me quiere mas a mi.

Vegeta: No a mi, me lo acaba de decir.

Goku: (Volteando a ver a Potsie casi llorando) Por favor dile que me quieres mas a mi.

Vegeta: (Volteando a ver a Potsie igual que Goku) Dile que yo soy tu hijo preferido, que me quieres mas a mi.

Potsie voltea ver a los dos y ya no sabiendo que hacer sale corriendo y llorando.

Potsie: Noooooooooo, no me hagan elegir.

Vegeta y Goku: Mamaaaaaaaaa, regresaaaaaaaaa, contéstanos por favor.

Y están a punto de salir corriendo detrás de ella pero Bulma los detiene.

Bulma: Pero, ¿que les pasa a ustedes par de inconscientes?, ¿como le piden eso?, es su madre y los quiere los dos por igual.

Vegeta: Dentro de muy poco no le será tan difícil, TE VOY A MATAR KAKAROTTO 

Goku: Ayyyyy, por favor, no me mates.

Bulma: VEGETA.

Vegeta: Bueno esta bien, no lo voy a matar, pero de unos buenos golpes no se salva.

Bulma: Tu no le vas a pegar a nadie, y será mejor que vallan pensando la forma de pedirle perdón a su madre por su comportamiento.

Goku: Bulma tiene la razón nos pasamos al querer que ella eligiera a uno de nosotros dos, pero primero hay que hacer las pases Vegeta.

Vegeta: Ni hablar, esta bien Kakarotto, pero que quede claro yo soy el mejor.

Goku: Si Vegeta, tu eres el mejor (pensando) que bueno que me salve de que Vegeta me golpeara, pero yo se que, soy el mejor.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del palacio, Bardock va caminando por uno de los pasillos, cuando de repente por un lado de el pasa Potsie corriendo y llorando. Bardock la ve y la detiene.

Bardock: ¿Que te pasa Potsie por que lloras?

Potsie: (llorando) Es que estaba en el cuarto de Vegeta y después llego Kakarotto y de repente ellos me estaban pidiendo que eligiera al que yo quería mas y no supe que decir y salí corriendo.

Potsie abraza a Bardock.

Bardock: Ya cálmate, ya veras que al rato se calman y te piden una disculpa.

Potsie: Ojala que si, por que yo no puedo elegir entre uno de ellos dos, por que yo los quiero a los dos por igual.

Bardock: Si, pero ya no llores, no me gusta verte llorar.

Bardock besa a Potsie en la boca, de regreso con Vegeta, Goku y Bulma.

Goku: Pero, ¿que podemos hacer para pedirle disculpas?.

Vegeta: Ya se, se me ocurrió algo.

Bulma: Que, dinos.

Vegeta: Por que no le regalo una foto tamaño familiar mía y que diga, yo soy el mejor, para que la pegue en su cuarto y me vea todos los días, de seguro le encanta.

Bulma: Noo

Vegeta: ¿Por que no?, es una gran idea.

Goku: Por que se pondría a vomitar.

Vegeta: Mira cálmate Kakarotto, por que bien sabes que te puedo matar de un golpe.

Bulma: Ya Vegeta, en que quedamos.

Vegeta: Ooooh, pero si el empezó.

Goku: Además de que vomitaría, se desmayaría, etc. 

Vegeta: Míralo he, míralo he.

Bulma: Ya Goku, pero la idea de Vegeta no esta del todo mal, le podrían regalar una foto de ustedes dos juntos de tamaño familiar como dice Vegeta y que diga, te queremos mama , con eso si que la matan.

Vegeta: ¿Yo? ¿tomarme una foto con Kakarotto? Estas loca.

Goku: Y aparte no la queremos matar sino al contrario queremos que se ponga feliz.

Bulma: Si serás, Goku, eso es un decir, lo dije en sentido figurado.

Goku: Haaaaaaaaa.

Vegeta: Animal, no te digo que tu no piensas, en vez de cerebro tienes un cacahuate.

Bulma: ¿y que dicen? Siiiii.

Vegeta: Esta bien, pero voy a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo, y conste nada mas lo hago por ella, no por Kakarotto, odio a Kakarotto.

Goku: Ni que yo te quisiera mucho.

Bulma: Uyyyy, como se quieren, se aman.

Al día siguiente, Potsie esta en su cuarto durmiendo, cuando de repente.

Goku y Vegeta: Despierta mama.

Potsie: (se levanta espantada) ¿Qué? ¿qué pasa?.

Frente a ella ve un cuadro enorme con la foto de Goku y Vegeta sonriendo y que dice, para la mama mas alegre del universo, te queremos y mas abajo la firma de Goku y Vegeta.

Potsie: Pero, ¿qué es eso?

Goku: Es una forma de disculparnos por lo de ayer.

Vegeta y Goku: TE QUEREMOS MAMA, ¿NOS PERDONAS?.

Potsie: (llorando) Claro que los perdono, pero que lindos se ven los dos, tontitos con esa sonrisa, pero lindos.

Potsie corre a abrazarlos, abraza primero a Goku y va a abrazar a Vegeta cuando.

Vegeta: ¿Por que lo abrazas primero a el? ¿qué lo quieres mas que a mi?

Potsie: ¿otra vez?

Vegeta: Ya pues, era una broma.

Vegeta abraza a Potsie. 

Potsie: Aquí la voy a poner en esta pared (señalando la pared que esta enfrente de la cama) para verlos cuando me duerma y me levanta, hay pero que bonito te vez Vegeta, nunca te havia visto sonreír así.

Vegeta: Ya vez Kakarotto, me quiere mas a mi, dijo que me veía muy bonito y de ti no dijo nada.

Goku: No es cierto, me quiere mas a mi.

Vegeta: a mi.

Goku: No a mi.

Potsie: Ahí van de nuevo, ustedes nunca cambian.

Una hora después, llega Bulma.

Bulma: Todavía siguen discutiendo.

Potsie: Si, llevan una hora así.

Bulma: (viendo la foto) salieron muy bien en la foto, verdad.

Potsie: Si, como le hiciste.

Bulma: Batalle mucho para que Vegeta riera, pero después de muchos intentos lo conseguí.

Potsie voltea a ver a Vegeta y Goku que todavía seguían discutiendo y les grita.

Potsie: Oigan (ni la pelan y Potsie vuelve a grita) Oigannnnnnnnnnn.

Vegeta y Goku se callan y la voltean a ver.

Vegeta: ¿Por que nos gritas?, ¿que quieres?

Potsie: ¿Saben por que están tan hermosos los dos?

Vegeta: Yo si se, por que yo soy el ser mas perfecto que existe en el universo.

Goku: Si como no, yo soy perfecto no tu.

Vegeta: Cállate, o ¿quieres que te golpee?.

Goku: Te aprovechas por que eres mas grande que yo (de edad).

Potsie: No, no es por eso, ¿no adivinan?¨.

Vegeta y Goku: No, ¿por qué?.

Potsie: A pos por que salieron igualitos que su madre.

Vegeta, Goku y Bulma: ¬¬UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Continuará


	4. ¿como se llamará el bebe?, y revelando u...

Capitulo 4. ¿Cómo se llamara el bebe? Y revelando un viejo secreto

Ocho meses después, es de noche y todos están dormidos, en el cuarto de los reyes, Bulma despierta.

Bulma: Vegeta despierta.

Vegeta: Ñam, Ñam, Ñam, Ñam.

Bulma: (sacudiendo a Vegeta) Despierta Vegeta.

Vegeta: No mama, no quiero ir hoy a la escuela.

Bulma: ¿Qué?, Vegeta despiertaaaaaaaaaa

Vegeta despierta asustado.

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres?, ¿por qué me levantas de esa manera?.

Bulma: Es que tengo hambre.

Vegeta: ¿qué quieres que yo te traiga comida?, ve y dile a un sirviente que te de.

Bulma: No ve tu, a mi me da flojera levantarme.

Vegeta: Esta bien ya voy, dime que quieres.

Bulma: Una torta gigante con pollo, carne, pescado, tomate, cebolla, champiñones, jamón, queso, pepinillos, brócoli, lechuga, mostaza, catsup, y ya cuando la termines le pones arriba chocolate.

Vegeta: ¿Qué, chocolate?, asco lache y no me des.

Bulma: Si, se me antojo.

Vegeta: Pero que rara eres.

Una hora mas tarde, llega Vegeta con la torta gigante.

Vegeta: Aquí esta tu torta, y será mejor que si te guste y te la comas toda, que tarde mucho en hacerla.

Vegeta voltea a ver a Bulma y ve que esta dormida.

Vegeta: ¿qué?, despierta mujer, ya la hice ahora te la comes.

Bulma: (toda dormida), Ya no quiero, ya se me quito el hambre.

Vegeta: Maldita mujer, me despierta a media noche para que le haga comida, yo el rey Vegeta, y ya que la hago, resulta que ya no quiere, ni modo ya me voy a dormir tengo mucho sueño.

Dos horas mas tarde.

Bulma: Vegeta despierta.

Vegeta: Y ahora ¿qué quieres?, ya no te voy a ir a hacer comida.

Bulma: No, es el bebe.

Vegeta: ¿qué tiene el bebe?

Bulma: Ya va a nacer.

Vegeta se levanta exaltado.

Vegeta: ¿qué? ¿ya?.

Bulma: Si.

Vegeta empieza a correr por todos lados.

Vegeta: ¿qué hago?.

Bulma: Rápido llévame con el doctor.

Vegeta: Si, ya voy.

Vegeta carga a Bulma y sale del cuarto gritando.

Vegeta: Despierten, despierten todos, que ya va a nacer mi hijo.

Se empiezan a prender las luces de las  habitaciones  y de todos lados, Potsie y Bardock salen de la suya, Goku también y todos los demás.

Potsie: ¿Qué? Ya va a nacer mi nieto.

Mas tarde, están Vegeta y todos los demás afuera de uno de los tantos quirófanos que se encuentran en el área medica del palacio, se escucha el llanto de un bebe.

Potsie: Ya nació.

Sale el doctor del quirófano.

Vegeta: ¿Qué fue?, ¿están bien?.

Doctor: Los dos están muy bien y fue niño.

Vegeta: Fue niño, ya soy papa, que bueno que fue niño, para que sea el heredero del trono y que claro sea tan perfecto como yo.

Potsie: No, que sea como yo.

Vegeta: No, no quiero que sea loco.

Potsie: ¿No que me quieres tanto?, hasta te peleabas con Kakarotto por eso.

Vegeta: Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, el que yo te quiera no te quita lo loca.

Potsie: T-T vas a ver.

Vegeta: Bueno pues, ya vasta de tonterías voy a ir a ver a mi hijo.

Potsie: Yo también voy.

Goku: Y yo.

Bardock: Yo también.

Ya en un cuarto de la zona medica, donde estaba Bulma cargando al bebe en eso llega Vegeta y de tras de el Potsie, Goku y Bardock.

Vegeta: ¿Cómo estas Bulma?

Bulma: Bien.

Vegeta: ¿Y nuestro hijo?.

Bulma: También, ¿lo quieres cargar?.

Vegeta: (Dudando un poco) esta bien.

Bulma le estira los brazos para darle al niño, y Vegeta lo toma entre los suyos, y lo observa.

Bulma: Esta igualito a ti, tiene tu rostro.

Vegeta: Pero tiene el cabello igual a tuyo.

Todos los demás ven al bebe.

Potsie: Que raro, es el primer saiyajin que no tiene el cabello negro.

Bardock: Será la combinación de humano con saiyajin.

Goku: Pero yo tuve un hijo y salió con el pelo negro y también lo tuve con una humana.

Bardock: Si es cierto.

Potsie en estado de shock.

Goku: ha, pero ha de haber sido por que Milk también tiene el pelo negro.

Bardock: Yo creo.

Potsie: Queeeeeeeeee, ¿tu tienes un hijo?, ¿por qué no me habías dicho?.

Goku: Por que no me lo preguntaste.

Potsie: No me arremedes, y ¿dónde esta?.

Goku: Lo deje en la tierra.

Potsie: Y eso ¿por qué?, ¿qué no es tu hijo?.

Goku: Si, pero es que me harto, es muy mamila y además ni pela es un debilucho, ni parece mi hijo.

Potsie:  A pos eso si, debiluchos no queremos, ¿pero que estabas pensando al mezclarte con una humana? (volteando a ver a Vegeta y Bulma rápidamente), eso lo digo sin ofender (diciéndole a Bulma) tu eres la única humana que se merece mezclarse con un saiyajin.

Goku: Es que como en ese tiempo estaba tonto, me dijo mentiras, y me case con ella engañado.

Potsie: Pobrecito mi hijito tontito, si la llego a ver me las va a pagar por haberte engañado.

Bulma: Por cierto Vegeta ¿cómo le vamos a poner al bebe?

Vegeta: No se, déjame pensar.

Potsie: Yo se como.

Bulma: ¿cómo?

Potsie: Cambray.

Vegeta: Estas loca, ese nombre esta horrible.

Potsie: Pero si esta bonito.

Vegeta: No, no le voy a poner ese nombre horrendo.

Potsie: Si no le pones Cambray, voy a querer mas a Kakarotto.

Vegeta: ¿Me estas chantajeando?

Potsie: Si.

Vegeta: Pues no, esos chantajes no te sirven conmigo yo ya se que nos quieres dizque igual, pero yo se que me quieres mas a mi.

Goku: No a mi.

Vegeta: No, ya te dije que a mi.

Goku: A mi me quiere mas.

Vegeta: No a mi, a mi, a mi.

Una hora mas tarde.

Bulma: Ya se.

Vegeta y Goku que todavía estaban discutiendo la voltean a ver.

Vegeta: ¿Que cosa ya sabes?

Bulma: Como ponerle a bebe.

Vegeta: ¿cómo?

Bulma: Trunks.

Vegeta: Trunks, ni suena mal, haber déjame probar, aquí les presento al heredero del trono, mi hijo, el príncipe Trunks, si, suena bien, esta bien, así le pondremos, Trunks.

Potsie: ¿por qué ese nombre si te gusto?, la quieres mas a ella que a mi, ¿verdad?, T-T.

Vegeta: ¿Y ahora quien esta celosa?.

Potsie: Si estoy celosa ¿y que? Tan siquiera yo si lo admito.

Vegeta: Ya no te pongas así, a ti también te quiero pero Trunks esta mejor que Cambray.

Potsie: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, no me quieres.

Vegeta: Hay no, ya empezó y ni forma de aplacarla.

Potsie: Que malo eres, mi hijo el estúpido de seguro le pondría Cambray a su hijo, por que el si me quiere, y tu no, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Vegeta: ¬¬U No seas llorona, además, pobre niño, ¿como piensas que le voy a poner Cambray? ese nombre da vergüenza.

Potsie: Y Trunks ha de ser un nombre muy digno, ¿cómo "Calzón" va a ser mejor nombre que Cambray?.

Vegeta: No se llama Calzón se llama Trunks.

Potsie: T-T Pobrecito mi nieto Calzoncito.

Vegeta: No le digas Calzoncito.

Potsie le quita el bebe a Vegeta, sosteniéndolo frente a su rostro.

Potsie: Bueno ya ni modo, hola Calzoncito, yo soy Potsie tu linda abuela y aunque tengas un nombre horrible yo te voy a cuidar y querer mucho, mucho ^^

Vegeta: Te lo advierto, deja de llamar así a mi hijo.

Potsie: Tu así le pusiste, así que lo llamare Calzón o Calzoncito, además, tu no me adviertes nada, respeta a tu madre desvergonzado.

Vegeta: Argh, eres imposible.

Potsie: (haciendo caras a Calzoncito ^^U) Claro, ¿de donde crees que lo heredaste? 

Vegeta: Ya dame a mi hijo:

Potsie: (Abrazando a Trunks contra su pecho) No.

Vegeta: Dame a Trunks, es una orden.

Potsie: (Dando un paso hacia atrás) No quiero.

Vegeta: (Dando un paso hacia delante) Dame a ese bebe.

Potsie: (Con los ojos llorosos dando un paso hacia atrás) No te lo doy. No quiero, no quiero.

Vegeta: (Tratando de arrebatar a Trunks de los brazos de Potsie, sin conseguirlo) Déjate de niñerías y dame a mi hijo.

Potsie: (Sin soltar a Trunks y llorando a mares) No me quites a Calzoncito, no seas malo, regálamelo.

Vegeta: Estas loca, no te voy a regalar a mi hijo.

Potsie: Buaaaaaaaaaaa, no sea malo, regálame a Calzoncito, yo no tengo un Calzoncito, yo quiero uno, regálamelo por favor Ceboy.

Vegeta: ¿Ceboy? ¿y eso que diablos es?.

Potsie: Ceboy es tu nombre, solo que tu padre se puso terco en ponerte igual que el.

Vegeta: Que bueno que mi padre fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para imponer su voluntad sobre ti.

 Potsie baja la vista se pone seria y suelta a Trunks, Vegeta cae al suelo con el bebe en brazos.

Potsie: Tu padre fue lo suficientemente fuerte, no solo para no ponerte el nombre que yo quise, sino también para dejarme sin hijo.

Potsie sale corriendo, dejando a todos los presentes sin palabras, Vegeta se pone de pie, entrega el bebe a Bulma y también sale de la habitación, Vegeta llega hasta la habitación de Potsie y toca, una voz contesta.

Potsie: No hay nadie.

Vegeta entra a la habitación, la cual esta a obscuras, y Potsie esta sentada junto a la cama abrazada a sus piernas y su cabeza escondida en sus rodillas.

Potsie: (Sin cambiar de posición) ¿no te enseñaron que no debes entrar a la habitación de alguien mas si no esta el dueño?.

Vegeta: No me lo enseñaron, yo soy el rey y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

Potsie: Lo olvidaba, no tuviste una madre que te lo enseñara, eso y muchas otras cosas mas.

Vegeta cierra la puerta, camina hasta Potsie y se sienta junto a ella.

Potsie: ¿Qué quieres?

Vegeta: Saliste corriendo.

Potsie: Ya lo se.

Vegeta: Cuéntame que fue lo que paso ¿no me dijiste que yo era tu hijo por culpa de mi padre? Cuéntame todo.

Potsie: Cuando tenia 16 años, tu padre comenzó a pretenderme, yo que soy una idiota me enamore de el, siempre me trato tan bien, después que tu naciste....el....nunca me dejo verte, el me trato cada vez mas mal.....hasta que un día me lo dijo, el solo quería tener un hijo para que fuera su heredero, y yo fui la idiota que tu padre eligió, nunca te pude ver, hasta que tu padre y Nappa murieron, pude acercarme a ti, como la loca del castillo, pero cerca de ti.

Vegeta: Mi padre siempre fue un maldito bastardo.

Potsie: No tienes idea de cuan desgraciado fue........

Potsie suelta sus piernas y se abraza a Vegeta, el cual la rodeo con sus brazos y la aprieta contra su cuerpo, mientras Potsie llora sin parar.

Potsie: Soy tan feliz de poder abrazarte, cuando naciste y tu padre no me dejo acercarme a ti sentí que moriría, pero decidí, mantenerme viva, con la esperanza de que algún día podría abrazarte, soy tan feliz.

Vegeta: Pero, si mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo, ¿por qué tu esperaste hasta ahora?.

Potsie: Es que nunca había tenido la oportunidad, por que tu nunca me dejabas que me acercara a ti, antes eras mas duro, pero después de que llegaste de la tierra, eras diferente y por eso hasta ahora me atreví a decirte.

Vegeta: ¿Que quieres decir?, yo sigo siendo igual que antes, yo sigo siendo igual de frió.

Potsie: A mi no me engañas, ¿por que sigues aparentando algo que no eres?.

Vegeta: Yo no aparento nada, yo así soy.

Potsie: Bueno pues, ya olvidemos eso, no quiero pelearme ahora contigo (y lo vuelve abrazar) te quiero mucho.

Vegeta: (pensando), yo también.

En eso se escucha que tocan a la puerta.

Vegeta: No molesten.

Goku: (Desde afuera), Vegeta soy yo, ¿cómo esta mama?.

Potsie: Entra Kakarotto.

Goku entra y ve a Potsie abrazada a Vegeta.

Goku: Emm, creo que mejor vengo después.

Potsie: No espera Kakarotto, ven no te vayas.

Goku se acerca después de cerrar la puerta y se sienta frente a Vegeta y Potsie.

Goku: Creo que yo aquí estoy demás, mama.

Potsie se arroja sobre Goku abrazándose a el.

Potsie: Tu eres mi hijo, para mi nunca estarás de mas, ni tu ni Vegeta, ahora que los recupere a los dos, no permitiré que nada ni nadie me los quite.

Vegeta: Tengo una duda mama.

Potsie: ¿Duda?, dime.

Vegeta: ¿Por qué dejas te enviaran a Kakarotto a la tierra? Ya se que es un guerrero de clase baja, pero si tu como su madre decidías no enviarlo no lo mandarían a ningún lado.

Potsie baja la vista muy triste.

Potsie: Por que la decisión de un padre o una madre vale menos que la de un rey.

Vegeta: ¿Mi padre ordeno que enviaran a Kakarotto a la tierra?

Potsie: El dijo que no dejaría que fuera feliz, mucho menos con otro.

Vegeta: Si hubiera sabido todo esto, yo mismo hubiera matado a mi padre.

Potsie: La culpable de todo soy yo, por haber pensado alguna vez que el maldito de tu padre me quería, al menos un poco.

Vegeta: No tienes por que culparte, tu solo te enamoraste, mi padre es el culpable de todo.

Potsie: Aunque no puedo negar que tu padre mi hizo muy feliz durante mucho tiempo.

Vegeta: Pero todo fue un engaño.

Potsie: Eso fue lo que el me dijo, hay veces en que pienso que el si me quiso, mucho mas con lo que hizo con Kakarotto.

Vegeta: No te entiendo, explícate.

Potsie: El me dijo que me odiaba, que no quería que fuera feliz con otro, ese acto, mas de odio parecía de celos. Aunque, eso nunca paso de suposiciones mías.

Vegeta: Dejémonos ya de eso, mi padre esta muerto, ya de nada nos sirve juzgarlo.

Potsie: Tienes razón.......además, hay que estar felices, hoy nació Calzoncito......ayy esta tan feliz, ¿entonces si me lo regalas?

Vegeta: ¿Para que quieres un Calzoncito si me tienes a mi?.

Potsie: A ti ya te tengo, pero también quiero un Calzoncito.

Vegeta: Ya deja de decirle Calzoncito.

Potsie: Lo ciento, ya me acostumbre a decirle Calzoncito, ya hasta me esta gustando.

Vegeta: Vas a dejar en ridículo  a mi pobre hijo.

Potsie: Ayy Veggi, si no soy tan imprudente como para decirle así enfrente a la demás gente, frente a los demás lo llamare Calzón.

Vegeta: Eso es igual de vergonzoso.

Potsie: P solo bromeaba, frente a los demás lo llamare Trunks.

Vegeta: V.V Gracias.

Potsie suelta a Goku y abraza con todas sus fuerzas a Vegeta.

Potsie: De nada mi niño y muchas felicidades, ya eres papá.

Vegeta: ^^U Gracias mama.

Potsie se pone de pie

Potsie: Bueno ya me voy a ver a Calzoncito, ese niño si que esta hermoso.

Vegeta: Solo ten mucho cuidado con Trunks.

Potsie: Claro, ha, por cierto yo lo voy a entrenar.

Vegeta: Lo fundamental, yo le tendré que enseñar a convertirse en súper saiyajin.

Potsie: ¿y por que tu?.

Vegeta: Por que solamente yo me podido transformar en súper saiyajin.

Potsie: ¿y quien te dijo a ti que tu solo lo has logrado?.

Vegeta: Dime alguien que lo aya conseguido.

Potsie: Yo

Vegeta: Tu si que estas loca, eres una mujer y las... 

Vegeta se queda callado al ver a Potsie. Mientras tanto, regresando con Bulma, Bardock y Bulma permanecen en completo silencio.

Bulma: Oye Bardock.

Bardock salta del susto y se pone completamente derecho. 

Bardock: Si señor... a.

Bulma: Carga al bebe ya me canse

Bardock va junto a Bulma a toda prisa y toma al bebe en sus brazos y en cuanto Bardock agarro al bebe Bulma se quedo dormida.

Bardock: ¿Oro?.

En eso Trunks empieza a llorar.

Bardock: ¿Ororororororororororororo? Bulma dono, Bulma dono, despierte Bulma dono,T-T orooooooooooooooo

Regresando con Vegeta, Potsie y Goku, Potsie esta convertida en súper saiyajin frente a la mirada atónita de Vegeta y Goku.

Potsie: (Súper saiyajin) ¿ahora me crees?

Vegeta: OO° Si mama te creo.

Potsie: (Normal) ^^ Que bueno, ya me voy a ver a Calzoncito.

Potsie da un beso en la mejilla a Vegeta y otro a Goku y sale muy feliz de la habitación, dejando a dos muy sorprendidos hijos.

Goku: OO° Nunca pensé que mi mama fuera tan fuerte.

Vegeta: Pues como ibas a pensar si tu no piensas, pero aunque ella sea muy fuerte yo sigo siendo el mas fuerte.

Goku: Si, me di cuenta cuando se transformo, por que cuando tu te transformaste era mayor tu poder.

Vegeta: ¿Y tu como sabes eso?.

Goku: Ha ¿no te había dicho? Yo siento el ki de los seres vivos.

Vegeta: Me lo hubieras dicho antes, me tienes que enseñar a detectar el ki.

Goku: Bueno, cuando quieras.

Dos semanas después, todos están en la sala del trono, en la fiesta de presentación del príncipe Trunks.

Vegeta: Quiero hacer un brindis por Trunks el futuro rey del planeta Vejita.

Todos: Que viva el príncipe Trunks.

Vegeta esta sentado en el trono y Bulma esta sentada a un lado de el cargando a Trunks.

Vegeta: ¿Cómo la estas pasando?.

Bulma: Bien, estoy muy feliz, me pregunto ¿como estarán los de la tierra?.

Vegeta: No se, ni me interesa.

En eso llega un soldado.

Soldado: Su majestad.

Vegeta: ¿qué quieres?.

Soldado: Es que ha llegado una nave y en ella unos humanos y dicen que vienen a buscar a un tal Goku y a la reina Bulma.

Vegeta: Tráelos ante mi presencia.

Soldado: Si su alteza (y se aleja)

Bulma: ¿Quiénes serán?

Vegeta: Eso vamos a ver.

Soldado: Su majestad, ya están aquí, están ahí afuera.

Vegeta: Esta bien (se para) salgan todos se acabo la fiesta.

Todos salen, Goku, Potsie y Bardock se acercan a Vegeta.

Potsie: ¿Por que terminaste la fiesta Vegeta?.

Vegeta: Por que llegaron visitas de la tierra, (Vegeta volteando a ver al Soldado) hazlos pasar.

Soldado: A la orden su majestad.

Goku: ¿De la tierra?

En eso entran los soldados con las visitas.

Goku: Pero si es Milk, Gohan y Yamcha.

Milk: Goku.

Yamcha: Bulma.

Vegeta:  ¿A que han venido?.

Gohan: Hemos venido por mi papa y Bulma y no permitiremos que nos lo impidas.

Vegeta: ¿Qué ustedes no me lo permitirán? Acaso creen que me pueden vencer.

Goku: Y aparte ¿quién les dijo a ustedes que nosotros nos queremos ir?.

Milk: Pero Goku, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Qué ya no nos quieres?.

Goku: No, y no me digas Goku que yo me llamo Kakarotto, no debieron haber venido, si que regrésense por donde vinieron.

Yamcha: Habla por ti Goku, pero no por otro, yo estoy seguro que Bulma si se quiere regresar con nosotros, ¿verdad Bulma?.

Bulma: No asegures lo que no sabes, yo tampoco quiero regresar.

Yamcha: Pero Bulma, seguro dices eso por que este maldito te esta obligando.

Yamcha se le trata de acercar a Bulma pero Vegeta se le pone enfrente.

Vegeta: No la toque basura.

Bulma: Nadie me esta obligando a nada y no llames maldito a Vegeta que es mi esposo y tenemos un hijo.

Yamcha: ¿Qué? ¿Se casaron y tienen un hijo?, ¿es ese bebe que traes en brazos?.

Bulma: Si.

Yamcha: ¿entonces no me amabas?.

Bulma: No, y ya váyanse.

Yamcha: Si no lo haces por mi hazlo por tus papas.

Bulma: Te he dicho que no, yo soy muy feliz aquí.

Vegeta: Con que este era tu noviecito, el que no me quisiste decir quien era para que no lo matara, pero en este mismo instante lo mato para que no siga molestando.

Vegeta prepara una esfera de energía para matarlo pero en eso.

Bulma: Espera Vegeta, no lo mates, deja que se valla, no lo ocupas matar.

Vegeta: Por que lo defiendes tanto, ¿qué? ¿acaso todavía lo quieres?.

Bulma: Como crees eso yo al único que amo es a ti.

Vegeta: entonces, ¿por qué lo defiendes?.

Bulma: No es que lo defienda, es que no me gusta que mates enfrente de mi, no me gusta ver gente muerta.

Vegeta: Esta bien.

Milk: Goku regresa con nosotros hazlo por nuestro hijos.

Goku: ¿Hijos?, ¿por qué hijos?, si yo nada mas tuve dos hijos con tigo.

Milk: Este bebe también es tu hijo y se llama Goten.

Goku: pero, ¿como?.

Milk: Cuando te fuiste yo tenia un mes de embarazo.

Potsie: ¿Con que esta es la maldita que te engaño para que te casaras con ella?.

Goku: Si.

Milk: ¿Quién es ella?, ¿es por ella por la quien no quieres regresar con nosotros?.

Goku: Si, y por muchas otras cosas.

Potsie: Yo soy su mama y también de Vegeta.

Milk, Gohan y Yamcha muy sorprendidos.

Gohan: ¿La mama de mi papa?, osea que ella es mi abuela y Vegeta mi tío.

Potsie: Tenias razón Kakarotto tu hijo es un idiota, no es digno de tener nuestra sangre y además es un debilucho yo creo que ni es tu hijo.

Milk: Óyeme ¿como te atreves a dudar de mi?.

Potsie: Tu cállate que me las debes por enredar a mi hijo, y además estas horrible.

Gohan: Por favor papa, regresa con nosotros.

Milk: Si Goku.

Goku: Ya cállense los dos, ya me tienen arto, no los soporto, los odio, a ti (señalando a Milk) por que me engañaste para que me casara contigo y además nunca me trataste bien ya no te aguanto, y a ti (señalando a Gohan) por que eres un debilucho nunca aprendiste a pelear gracias a tu estúpida madre y siempre fuiste un llorón aparte de tonto, los odio a los dos y no los quiero volver a ver.

Potsie: Eso Kakarotto, ese es mi hijo, pégales duro.

Goku: Y ya lárguense de aquí, que ni tienen el derecho de pisar el planeta Vejita.

Potsie: Ya oyeron a mi hijo, váyanse.

Vegeta: (Dirigiéndose a Yamcha) y tu también basura, váyanse de mi planeta.

Y después de eso se fueron muy tristes, ya que se fueron del planeta.

Bardock: ¿Y donde esta Potsie?.

Goku: No se.

En eso llega Potsie con el bebe (el hijo de Goku)

Goku: Pero mama, ¿por qué traes a ese bebe?.

Potsie: Se lo quite a esa antes de que se fueran, la hubieras visto parecía loca cuando se lo quite, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Goku: Pero, ¿por qué se lo quitaste?, ¿qué no los odiabas?.

Potsie: A los otros si, pero a este no, todavía no lo echan a perder, por eso se los quite no quiero otro nieto echado a perder yo lo voy a criar como a un verdadero saiyajin y además a este si le voy a poder poner Cambray.

Goku: A no, si se va a quedar con nosotros no se va a llamar así, reconócelo mama ese nombre esta muy feo.

Potsie: Como si Kakarotto estuviera muy bonito, el estúpido de tu padre te puso un nombre horrendo.

Bardock: Oye no me digas estúpido (

Vegeta: ¿No que Kakarotto si le pondría Cambray a su hijo por que según el si te quiere?.

Potsie: Yo creía que si, pero ya veo que el tampoco me quiere T-T buaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Goku: Una cosa es que te quiera y otra que le ponga Cambray a mi hijo, le vamos a dejar el que ya tiene, Goten.

Potsie: Noooooo, Cambray esta mas bonito que Goten y además Goten ¿que es eso?.

Goku: Pues un nombre.

Vegeta: Pues Goten esta mejor que Cambray.

Potsie: Lo dicho, ustedes no me quieren T-T buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Vegeta: Otra vez lo mismo, ¿ no te cansas de hacer el mismo berrinche?.

Potsie: No, y no es berrinche.

Vegeta: ¡Nooooooo!.

Contiuará.


	5. Las travesuras de Trunks

Capitulo 5.  Las travesuras de Trunks.

6 años después, es muy temprano en la mañana, Bardock se levanta y empieza a caminar con dirección al baño, abre la puerta y de repente le cae encima una cubeta con pegamento.

Bardock: ¿Que es esto?.

Y después le cae encima otra cubeta con muchas plumas.

Bardock: (Gritando), Trunksssssssssssss, Gotennnnnnnnnn.

En el cuarto de los reyes, Bulma se levanta de una.

Bulma: ¿Qué paso?, ese fue un grito de Bardock.

Vegeta: De seguro fue otra travesura de Trunks y Goten, ya vuélvete a dormir.

Bulma se vuelve a acostar.

Trunks: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ya le ha de haber caído nuestra sorpresita, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja,.

Goten: Uyyyyyy, parece que ahora si se enojo.

Trunks: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿qué tiene?, al cabos no me puede hacer nada por que yo soy el príncipe.

Goten: A ti no, pero a mi si.

Trunks: Ya no te preocupes, al cabos digo que fui yo solo y no te hace nada.

Goten: A ver si te lo cree.

Trunks: Y si no, le ordeno que no te haga nada.

Goten: Esta bien, pero estuvo buena la broma, haber que dice la abuela de la broma.

Trunks: De seguro que le gusta.

Bardock: Aja, ya los encontré niños malcriados.

Trunks: Como te atreves a hablarme así, le voy a decir a mi padre para que te de tu merecido.

Bardock: Lo ciento príncipe, no le diga nada a su padre, le juro que no vuelve a suceder.

Trunks: Esta bien, te perdono.

Bardock: Aaaa pero tu si no te salvas Goten, vas a ver como te va.

Bardock esta a punto de agarrar a Goten, pero llega Potsie.

Potsie: No te atrevas a tocar a mi nieto o te las veras conmigo.

Bardock: Otra vez tu, ya estoy arto que los defiendas, ¿ya viste como me dejaron?.

Potsie: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ya me estoy dando cuenta, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, te dejaron como una gallina, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Bardock: No te rías de mi.

Potsie: Bien echo niños, chóquenla.

Bardock: No es para que los felicites, sino para que los regañes.

Potsie: ¿Por qué los voy a regañar?

Bardock: Contigo no se puede.

Bardock se va muy enojado, después llega Bulma que paso por un lado de Bardock y llega con los niños y Potsie.

Bulma: Se ve que esta muy enojado, niños cuantas veces le tengo que decir que no hagan travesuras, es malo que hagan eso.

Trunks: Pero mama, la abuela nos dice que eso esta bien.

Bulma: Pues tu abuela esta mal y tu Potsie no deberías enseñarles eso a los niños.

Potsie: ¿Por qué no?.

Bulma: Hay Potsie, tu no cambias.

En eso llega Vegeta, Trunks al verlo se pone derechito.

Potsie: Buenos días hijito adorado.

Vegeta: Buenos días, Trunks ya estas listo para entrenar.

Trunks: Si papá.

Vegeta: Entonces vamos.

Goten: Tío Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres?

Goten: ¿Yo también puedo ir con ustedes a entrenar?.

Vegeta: Esta bien pero vamonos ya.

Goten: Si

Y se van de ahí dejando a Bulma y Potsie solas.

Potsie: Pobrecito de mi nieto tan temprano y ya va a poner a Calzoncito a entrenar, es muy duro con él, ¿no crees?

Bulma: Si pero según es el para que cuando el sea grande sea el mas fuerte u que sea un muy buen rey.

Potsie: Y además te fijaste como cambio Trunks de una cuando llego Vegeta, se pudo derecho y serio.

Bulma: Es que Trunks respeta ya admira mucho a Vegeta y se comporta así enfrente de el, para que Vegeta se cierta orgulloso de el.

Potsie: El te lo dijo.

Bulma: Si.

Potsie: De todos modos pobrecito mi nieto, le voy a decir a Vegeta que ya no sea tan duro con el.

Bulma: Haber si a ti si te hace caso, por que yo le he dicho mil veces y no me hace caso.

Después del entrenamiento, están Goten y Trunks descansando.

Goten: Tu papá es muy fuerte.

Trunks: Si, ojala que cuando yo sea grande sea igual que el.

Goten: Espero que no tanto, por que el es muy frió contigo.

Trunks: Si a veces desearía que fuera mas cariñoso, a veces creo que no me quiere.

Goten: Pues eso va a estar difícil.

Vegeta quien estaba escuchando la platica sin que los niños se dieran cuenta, llega con ellos.

Vegeta: ¿De que tanto están hablando?.

Trunks: (Quien se pone derecho al ver a Vegeta), de nada importante.

Vegeta: A todo esto Trunks, no te tienes que poner derecho cada vez que me veas, eres mi hijo no un soldado y te quiero decir otra cosa, aunque no lo demuestre mucho, te quiero mucho hijo.

Vegeta se va rápidamente de ahí después de decir eso. Goten y Trunks muy sorprendidos.

Trunks: ¿Oíste eso Goten?

Goten: Si.

Trunks: Nunca me había dicho eso mi papá, que raro. ¿Que le abra pasado?.

Goten: Quien sabe.

Trunks: Pero lo que sea que le aya pasado, que bueno, por que ahora ya se que si me quiere.

En eso entre Potsie arrastrando a Vegeta sujetándolo por la parte trasera del cuello de su armadura.

Vegeta: Ya suéltame mamá

Potsie: No, tu te callas y haces lo que yo te digo.

Vegeta: Mamá suéltame, es una orden.

Potsie: Que orden ni que nada, cierra la boca.

Potsie se para frente a Trunks y sienta a Vegeta frente a ella.

Potsie: Goten, te habla Kakarotto, muévete

Goten: Abuelita, mi papá anda de misión, ¿qué  lo voy a ir a buscar al planeta donde anda?

Potsie: Oh es cierto ^^U Bueno, te habla Bardock.

Goten: T.T yo no fui

Potsie: ¿Tu no fuiste que?

Goten: T.T De lo que me acusa mi abuelo, yo te juro abuelita que yo no fui, ay mamá que yo no fui, yo te lo juro que yo no fui T.T

Potsie: ¬¬U Esta bien, ve con Bulma

Goten: T.T te juro que yo tampoco fui.

Potsie: v.v° Ay, solo vete

Goten: T.T ¿Ya no me quieres y por eso me estas corriendo?

Potsie: ¬¬U Esta bien quédate pero no abras la boca

Goten: ^^ Gracias abuelita

Potsie: Bueno, a lo que te truje chencho, Vegete, ¿ves a este adorable niñito de cabellos morados de nombre calzoncito?

Vegeta: Claro que lo veo, no estoy ciego, ¿y ahora que?

Potsie: Dime algo, ¿este niño quien es?

Vegeta: Es Trunks

Potsie: Ese es su nombre, ¿quién es él?

Vegeta: Mi hijo el príncipe Trunks.

Potsie: Ándale, eso es, tu hijo, no un soldado del montón, el es tu hijo que te quiere mucho, así que trátalo como tal, y si no lo haces, te aseguro que me convertiré en tu sombra para molestarte esté quien esté, y sabes que si lo cumplo Veggie-chan.

Vegeta: Ya déjame en paz, Trunks sabe lo que siento por el, así que ya suéltame, tengo cosas que hacer mujer molesta

Potsie: Haber calzoncito, ¿qué siente tu papá por ti?

Trunks: Mi papá me quiero mucho, hace un ratito me lo dijo, ¿verdad Goten?

Goten: Es cierto, yo lo vi que se lo dijo

Potsie: OO° ¿Me lo juras?

Trunks: Te lo juro abuelita, como que me llamo Calzoncito

Vegeta: ¿Ahora si me vas a dejar en paz?

Potsie: No me lo creo, yo lo quiero ver con mis propios ojos, abraza a calzoncito dale un beso y dile, te quiero mucho hijo.

Vegeta: Ya no molestes, estúpida

Potsie: Haz lo que te ordeno, o desde este preciso instante tienes sombra nueva

Trunks: Eeeh... eeeh... abuelita...

Potsie: ... dime tu

Trunks: Eso del abrazo y el beso me da pena

Potsie: ¿Y que es lo que quieres entonces?

Trunks: Pues solo necesitaba que mi papá me dijera que me quería, y lo acaba de hacer, ya no necesito nada, ^^ 

Potsie corre y abraza a Trunks

Potsie: T.T Ay que niño tan adorable, ¿qué te cuesta ser como el Veggie?

Vegeta: ¿Ya me puedo ir sabandija?

Potsie: Yo que se, ¿tu que dices calzoncito?

Trunks: Ya te puedes ir papá

Vegeta: ¬¬U Ahora resulta, que yo, el rey de los Saiyajins, tengo que pedirle permiso a mi madre eh hijo para hacer algo, que monserga estúpidas sabandijas.

Al día siguiente, están todos comiendo en el comedor.

Vegeta: Trunks, hoy no podremos entrenar por que voy a estar muy ocupado, así que tendrás el día libre

Trunks: Viva, ahora si vamos a poder jugar a gusto Goten

Goten: Siiiiiiiiii 8D~~~

Vegeta: ¿Qué dices?, ¿te da alegría no entrenar conmigo?, eres un saiyajin te debería dar gusto entrenar.

Trunks: No es eso papá, si a mi me encanta entrenar contigo, pero también me gusta jugar con Goten 

Vegeta: ¿Y que te gusta mas?, ¿jugar con ese o entrenar conmigo que soy tu padre?

Trunks: Entrenar contigo, por que tu eres el mas fuerte e inteligente, ojalá que cuando yo sea grande sea igual a ti. (Barbero)

Vegeta: Ya lo sabía

Bulma: ¿Y vas a regresar para dormir?

Vegeta: Claro que si, eso no me lo perdería por nada, me encanta hacer contigo lo que tu y sabes.

Vegeta besa a Bulma en la boca

Bulma: Esta bien

Trunks: ¿Pues que hacen en la noche?

Potsie: Hacen niños

Trunks: ¿Niños?

Vegeta: Cállate mamá, no le digas esas cosas al niño estúpida madre mía

Potsie: ¿Por que no?, ya es hora de que vaya aprendiendo 

Vegeta: Si debe aprender, pero todavía no  babosa, y ya basta no se hable mas del tema estúpidos.

Pero Trunks se quedo con curiosidad y conociendo a Trunks no se iba a quedar con ella, ya en la noche Vegeta llega a su cuarto y ahí esta Bulma.

Bulma: Que bueno que ya llegaste

Vegeta: ¿Qué?, ¿me extrañaste mucho?.

Bulma: Si, ¿y tu?.

Vegeta: Yo también, me moría por estar contigo.

Vegeta y Bulma empiezan a besarse, en eso Trunks va caminando por el pasillo.

Trunks: Yo no me voy a quedar con la curiosidad, voy a ver que hacen mis papas en la noche.

Trunks llega a afuera del cuarto de sus papas y abre un poco la puerta para ver. Vegeta y Bulma se están besando y Vegeta pasa su mano por el cuello de Bulma y lentamente va bajando hasta sus pechos y después a su cadera y sus piernas.

Trunks: (Muy sorprendido), ¿qué están haciendo?, ¿por qué mi papá toca así a mi mamá?

Vegeta le quita la ropa a Bulma y ella hace lo mismo.

Trunks: ¿Y por que se quitan la ropa?, nunca los había visto así.

Vegeta empieza a besar y tocar todo el cuerpo de Bulma.

Trunks: ¿Y por que la besa toda?, que asco.

Vegeta y Bulma empiezan a hacer lo que ya todos sabemos que hacen después y el que no sepa es por que es burro.

Trunks: ¿Apoco así se hacen los niños?, hay mejor ya me voy por que ya me dio cosa.

Trunks se regreso a su cuarto con aun mas curiosidad por que no entendió nada de lo que estaban haciendo.

Trunks: No entendí nada, mejor mañana le pregunto a mi abuela.

Al día siguiente. Potsie estaba en su cuarto descansando, cuando llega Trunks.

Trunks: Oye abuela ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

Potsie: Si, ¿cuál?.

Trunks: ¿Como se hacen los bebes?.

Potsie: A pues mira, primero los papas agarran una olla y le echan azúcar, flores y muchos colores y por ultimo la sustancia x y ya de repente sale un niño o los que los papas quieren como en otros casos que han salido tres.

Trunks: Haaa, así se hacen.

Potsie: Si

Trunks: Pues entonces mis papas no hacen niños en las noches, como habías dicho..

Potsie:  ¿cómo sabes?, ¿qué acaso ya viste para decir eso?.

Trunks: Si.

Potsie: (muy sorprendida), ¿cuándo viste eso?.

Trunks: A noche.

Potsie: ¿Y que estaban haciendo?.

Trunks: Pues cosas muy raras que no entendí.

Potsie: ¿Qué cosas?.

Trunks: Pues primero se estaban besando de una manera extraña, parecía que se querían comer y después se quitaron la ropa y se tocaban y se besaban todo y también gritaban mucho parecía que se estaban peleando.

Potsie: (Queriéndose desmayar) y viste todo eso, no debes de andar haciendo eso.

Trunks: ¿Por qué?, ¿pos que era lo que estaban haciendo?, que no entendí nada.

Potsie: (haciéndose la loca, que no es algo muy difícil para ella) no se, creo que me están hablando, me tengo que ir.

Trunks: Que raro ¿por qué se habrá ido así?, mejor le pregunto a Bardock por que mi abuela no me dijo que era lo que hacían mis papas en la noche.

Trunks llega con Bardock que estaba entrenando.

Trunks: Bardock, ven

Bardock: ¿Qué desea príncipe?                              

Trunks: Te quiero hacer una pregunta.

Bardock: ¿Cuál?

Trunks: ¿Qué hacen mis papás en la noche?

Bardock: Pues dormir, como todos.

Trunks: No eso, lo otro que hacen.

Bardock:(Muy nervioso y completamente rojo), lo otro, ¿a que se refiere?                                                                                                                                                     

Trunks: Pues lo otro que hacen.

Bardock: Disculpe príncipe pero me tengo que ir a hacer un encargo  de su padre por que si no lo hago se pone furioso ya sabe como es el.

Bardock se va  de ahí rápidamente.

Trunks: Que raro otro que no me quiso decir, voy a tener que preguntarle al tío Kakarotto

Trunks llega con Goku, que estaba comiendo para variar.

Trunks: Tío le quiero hacer una pregunta.

Goku: ¿qué? ¿una pregunta? Pues ¿cuál?.

Trunks: ¿Qué hacen mis papas en la noche?.

Goku: ¿En la noche?, pues dormir que raro que no sepas eso.

Trunks: Hay eso no, lo otro que hacen.

Goku: ¿Qué?, lo otro, ¿qué otro?, pues que yo sepa nada mas se duerme en la noche.

Trunks: eso que empiezan a besarse y después a gritar que párese que se están peleando.

Goku: haaaa eso, ¿y tu como sabes eso?.

Trunks: Pues yo los vi.

Goku: Los viste, pues no se que cera, dicen que así se hacen los niños, pero no se.

Trunks: Pues mi abuela me dijo otra cosa de cómo se hacen los niños.

Goku: Pues no se, ¿por qué no le preguntas a ellos?, para que sepas mejor.

Trunks: Pues si, al parecer eso voy a tener que hacer por que nadie me dice.

Trunks llega a donde están Vegeta y Bulma, que estaban platicando.

Trunks: Papas.

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres?, ¿por qué nos molestas?.

Trunks: Es que les quiero hacer una pregunta.

Vegeta: Pues dila ya.

Trunks: ¿Qué hacen ustedes en la noche?.

Vegeta: ¿Qué clase de preguntitas son esa?, pues dormir.

Trunks: Hayyyyy ya me canse de que me contesten eso, ya se que duermen, ¿pero que es lo otro que hacen?.

Bulma: ¿A que te refieres?

Vegeta: ¿Qué otro?, explícate que no estoy para adivinanzas.

Trunks: Pues eso de que empiezan a besarse que parece que se quieren comer y luego a gritar y tentarse por todos lados etc.

Vegeta: (Enojado y todo rojo) y tu como sabes todo eso.

Trunks: Pues yo los vi la otra noche haciendo eso.

Vegeta: QUE TU VISTE QUE.

Bulma: ¿Tu nos viste haciendo eso?.

Trunks: Si.

Bulma y Vegeta: (Todos rojos), Queeeeeeeeeee

Bulma se desmaya de la impresión  _0_ 

Vegeta: Ahora si te voy a dar tu merecido niño pervertido.

Trunks: ¿Por qué?, si yo no hice nada malo.

Vegeta muy enojado empieza a corretear a Trunks por todos lados.

Vegeta: Ven acá, no huyas cobarde, a horita te voy a dar tu merecido por miron.

Un rato después.

Trunks: hayayayayayay me duele todo, mi papa se paso al pegarme tanto y además me castigo.

Goten: Eso te pasa por metiche.

Trunks: Yo que haba a saber que se iban a enojar por que yo aya visto eso.

Goten: Pues por algo lo hacen en la noche y en su cuarto encerrados para que nadie los vea.

Trunks: Pues no se, pero ya no les vuelvo a preguntar nada.

Potsie: (Va llegando), ¿Calzoncito a quien no le vuelves a preguntar nada?.

Trunks: A mis papas, les pregunte sobre eso que de lo que hacen todas las noches y mi papa me dio una santa golpiza, yo mejor no les vuelvo a preguntar nada.

Potsie: ¿Tu papa te pego? =( Vegeta me las va a pagar.

Potsie se va de ahí muy molesta y busca a Vegeta por todo el castillo y lo encuentra en su sala de entrenamiento. Vegeta al verla entrar se detiene. Potsie al estar parada frente a Vegeta, le mira con rabia y le da una cachetada. Vegeta primeramente se queda muy confundido, y mas aun al ver como Potsie se coloca en posición de pelea.

Vegeta: ¿Y ahora que bicho raro te pico a ti?.

Potsie le contesta tirandole un golpe que Vegeta esquiva, saltando hacia atrás.

Vegeta: si esto es una broma, no es nada graciosa.

Potsie tira una patada a Vegeta, el cual se mueve a un lado y atrapa a Potsie.

Vegeta: ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿qué ya te terminaste de volver loca?.

Potsie: El loco aquí es otro, ¿cómo te atreviste a golpear a Calzoncito?, eso si que no te lo permito, ahora mismo me encargo de hacerte pagar.

Potsie se transforma en súper saiyajin haciendo que Vegeta la suelte al salir volando y estrellarse contra la pared por la explosión del ki. Potsie lanza un ataque de energía, el cual Vegeta esquiva apareciendo atrás de Potsie, ya convertido en súper saiyajin, lanzándole un ataque de energía a Potsie que apenas tiene tiempo de cubrirse con sus brazos, pero el ataque es tan fuerte que deja a Potsie incrustada en la pared, e inmediatamente después perdiendo el súper saiyajin, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Vegeta regresa a su estado normal y se pone en cuclillas frente a Potsie.

Vegeta: ahora dime mas tranquilamente que es lo que quieres.

Potsie: Quiero que nunca en tu maldita vida vuelvas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Calzoncito, y que nunca mas me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

Vegeta: Lo de Trunks lo entiendo, pero el que nunca vuelva a dirigirte la palabra, me parece una estupidez.

Potsie: Piensa lo que quieres no me interesa.

Potsie se pone de pie, al igual que Vegeta, ella de pronto se tambalea. Vegeta la sujeta, Potsie lo empuja tratando se soltarse. Vegeta molesto la abraza con fuerza.

Vegeta: Ya cálmate.

Potsie: Suéltame Vegeta, no quiero que me toques suéltame.

Vegeta: ¿Qué rayos te sucede?.

Potsie: Eres igual a tu padre sueltameeeeeee.

Vegeta: No te voy a soltar ahora mismo vamos a arreglar esto.

Potsie: No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero.

Vegeta: Déjate de niñerías.

Potsie deja de intentar soltarse y empieza a llorar.

Potsie: Te lo suplico, no seas como el, no te conviertas en el cruel rey Vegeta. Por favor.

Vegeta: Yo no tengo la intención de hacerlo, ¿qué te hizo pensar que lo haría?, ¿fue acaso lo que le hice a Trunks?.

Potsie: Eres igual de frió que tu padre, no tienes piedad, ni siquiera con tu hijo, te sientes superior a todos por tu poder y rango, poco a poco te estas convirtiendo en el, y si lo haces no quiero saber nada de ti, si me es posible soy capaz de matarte.

Vegeta: No seas tonta, yo solo actuó así frente a la demás gente, pero Trunks, Bulma y hasta Kakarotto saben que los quiero mucho, la única tontita aquí eres tu mamita.

Potsie: Pues yo lo escuche decir que ya nunca te volvería a preguntar nada, el pobrecito Calzoncito ni siquiera sabe por que lo golpeaste. Y ahora ya no confía en sus padres para que le saquen de sus dudas.

Vegeta: ¿Y por eso trataste de matarme? Solo necesitabas decírmelo, para que fuera a hablar con Calzoncito, ho, que diga, Trunks.

Potsie: Me comporte como una completa y rotunda loca ¿verdad?.

Vegeta: Mas loca de lo normal, si.

Potsie: Perdóname.

Vegeta carga a Potsie en brazos.

Vegeta: No te preocupes en parte yo también tengo parte de culpa, pero ahora tengo que llevarte a curar.

Potsie abraza a Vegeta y recuesta su cabeza en su pecho.

Potsie: Gracias Vegeta, te quiero mucho mi niño.

Vegeta: Yo también te quiero mama. Ah otra cosa ¿en serio creíste poder derrotarme?.

Potsie: No, pero tan siquiera te quería golpear algo, pero ya vi que ni siquiera eso pude.

Vegeta: Pues como vas a poder, si yo soy mas fuerte.

Potsie: ¬____¬ Engreído.

Continuara.........


	6. Tres sorpresas muy especiales para Veget...

Familia Saiyajin

Por: Ai-chan

Capitulo 06

Tres sorpresas muy especiales para Vegeta 

Al día siguiente, Trunks muy emocionado llega hasta donde esta Vegeta.

Trunks: Papa, papá te quiero enseñar algo.

Vegeta: ¿Pues que es que estas tan emocionado?.

Trunks: Ya lo veras, te vas a sentir muy orgulloso de mi.

Vegeta: Ya pues, ¿qué es?.

Trunks empieza a expulsar todo su ki, empiezan a salirle chispas amarillas después el cabelle se le empieza a parar y a convertírsele en amarillo y los ojos le cambian de color a verde.

Vegeta: (Muy sorprendido), Ya te puedes convertir en súper saiyajin.

Trunks: Vez yo sabia que te ibas a sorprender.

Vegeta: No cabe duda tu si eres mi hijo, que bien que ya te puedes convertir, me siento muy orgulloso de ti, al paso que vas cuando seas grande vas a ser muy fuerte, casi igual que yo, por que nadie es mas fuerte que yo.

Trunks: Gracias papá ya sabia que te ibas a sentir orgulloso (mas).

Vegeta: Ven vamos a presumirle a Kakarotto que tu ya te puedes convertir y el tan viejo que esta y todavía no se convierte, ni párese mi hermano.

Trunks: Si papá.

Vegeta y Trunks llegan hasta donde esta Goku, Bardock y Goten (los trillizos o los tres clones).

Vegeta: Vean y aprendan trío de debiluchos.

Goku: ¿Que cosa?.

Vegeta: Enséñale Trunks.

Trunks: Si papá.

Trunks se convierte en súper saiyajin. Goku, Bardock y Goten se quedan con la boca abierta.

Vegeta: Ya vez Kakarotto hasta mi hijo ya te gano.

Goku: Te felicito Trunks.

Trunks: Gracias.

Goten: Que alegría Trunks me tienes que enseñar a convertirme a mi también.

Trunks: Si.

Vegeta: No Trunks que ellos aprendan solos a convertirse como lo hicimos nosotros.

Trunks: Ni modo Goten.

Goten: Pues si, ni modo, pero voy a entrenar mucho para lograr convertirme.

Vegeta: Lo dudo, Trunks ahora vamos con tu mama y tu abuela.

Trunks: Si.

Goku: Uyyy se nota que anda emocionado, le quiere decir a todo mundo.

Vegeta: Que creías, todo mundo debe saber que Trunks ya se convierte en súper saiyajin, bueno pues vamonos Trunks.

Ya que llegan hasta donde esta Bulma y Potsie.

Vegeta: vean y sorpréndanse.

Bulma: ¿Ver que cosa?.

Vegeta: Enséñales Trunks.

Trunks: Si papá.

Trunks se convierte en súper saiyajin.

Potsie: Hay que emoción mi chiquito hermoso ya se puede convertir en súper saiyajin.

Bulma: Felicidades Trunks me imagino que debes estar muy contento.

Trunks: si, y mas por que mi papá se siente muy orgulloso de mi.

Vegeta: Si, y mucho, ahora mi hijo es el segundo saiyajin mas fuerte.

Bulma: Que bien por ustedes.

Vegeta: Y viendo que ya eres muy fuerte ya es hora de que vallas a conquistar un planeta.

Bulma: ¿Que? ¿mi hijo ir a conquistar un planeta?, no pero si todavía es un niño.

Vegeta: ¿Y que?, yo era mas pequeño que el y mas débil cuando conquistaba planetas yo solito.

Potsie: Eso si es cierto.

Bulma: No me convencen no quiero que valla.

Trunks: Por favor mama déjame ir, hace mucho que quería ir, ya quiero matar.

Bulma: ¿Te gustaría matar?.

Trunks: Si mama, como lo hace mi papá, ya quiero aplastar a esos insectos.

Vegeta: Así se habla Trunks, cada día te pareces mas a mi.

Bulma: No, no quiero que valla, no quiero que le pase nada malo.

Vegeta: Pues ni modo te aguantas, el que da las ordenes aquí soy yo, y he dicho que se va.

Bulma: No quiero, es que me voy a preocupar mucho por el.

Vegeta: Esta bien, para que no te preocupes voy a ir yo con el, y esa es la ultima palabra mañana nos vamos de conquista Trunks.

Trunks: Viva, voy a conquistar un planeta y mi papá va a ir conmigo.

Bulma: Yo no se como les puede gustar tanto el matar.

Potsie: Es que esa es la naturaleza de los saiyajin.

Al día siguiente a la hora de partida de Trunks y Vegeta. Bulma abraza a Trunks.

Bulma: Cuídate mucho Trunks.

Trunks: Si mama.

Bulma: Vegeta lo cuidas mucho, por que si le llega a pasar algo te las veras conmigo.

Vegeta: Ya mujer, de que te preocupas tanto si nosotros somos los mas fuertes del universo.

Goten: Oiga tío Vegeta, ¿le puedo pedir un favor?.

Vegeta: ¿Cuál?.

Goten: ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?.

Trunks: Si papá déjalo ir con nosotros.

Vegeta: Esta bien, pero ya vamonos.

Trunks y Goten: Siiiiiiiiiiii.

Tres días después.

Vegeta: Ya llegamos.

Bulma: Que bien, ¿y como les fue?.

Vegeta: De maravilla, hubieras visto a Trunks como aplastaba a todos como insectos, ni siquiera ocupo que yo lo ayudara, conquisto el planeta el solito, así que ya se puede ir el solo a conquistar planetas.

Bulma: ¿Es cierto Trunks?, ¿tu conquistaste solo el planeta?

Trunks: si mama y fue muy divertido, ya quiero conquistar otro planeta.

Vegeta: Ya vez mujer, fui dioquis a ese planeta.

Bulma: Uyyyyyyy, perdóname la vida, pero quería estar segura de que todo saliera bien.

Vegeta: Ya se que crees que si estoy yo todo sale bien, y te comprendo.

Bulma: Creído.

Al día siguiente, Bulma esta con Vegeta cuando de repente llega Potsie.

Potsie: Ven Bulma te quiero decir algo muy importante.

Bulma se acerca a Potsie y esta le dice algo al oído.

Bulma: Si.

Potsie: Y después vamos a hacer esto.

Y se empiezan a carcajear las dos.

Vegeta: ¿Qué es eso que tanto se secretean?.

Potsie: Nada que te importe.

Vegeta: Te exijo que me lo digas, soy el rey y no le deben ocultar nada al rey y menos enfrente de sus narices.

Potsie: No te vamos a decir nada.

Potsie y Bulma se van.

Vegeta: Maldición ¿qué será lo que están planeando?.

Al rato Vegeta llega con los niños, que están muy entretenidos platicando y en cuanto llega Vegeta se callan.

Vegeta: ¿De que estaban hablando?.

Trunks: De nada papá.

Vegeta: Últimamente nadie me quiere decir nada de lo que hablan (Parece que va a llorar T.T) díganme inmediatamente de que hablaban.

Goten: Es que no hablábamos de nada tío Vegeta.

Trunks y Goten se van dejando furioso a Vegeta.

Vegeta: Malditos niños ¿qué se creen?.

Vegeta llega hasta donde están Goku y Bardock que también estaban hablando sobre algo que cuando llego Vegeta se callaron.

Vegeta: ¿Y ustedes de que hablaban?.

Goku: De nada interesante.

Vegeta: (Muy enojado), dime ahorita mismo de que hablaban, ya estoy arto de que hablen a mis espaldas.

Goku: Vegeta cálmate ya mero te sale espuma por la boca.

Vegeta: Maldito Kakarotto ¿dime de que hablaban?.

Goku: De nada.

Goku y Bardock se van rápidamente de ahí.

Vegeta: Kakarotto, Kakarotto, regresa inmediatamente, Kakarotto me las vas a pagar.

Goku: Se ve que esta muy enojado, ¿no crees que ya le deberíamos decir?.

Bardock: No, no le vallas a decir por que sino Bulma y Potsie te matan.

Goku: Pero si no le digo el me mata primero, ya lo oíste como se puso.

Bardock: No creo que te haga nada.

Goku: Eso espero.

Ya en la noche Bulma entra a su recamara para dormir y Vegeta ya estaba ahí.

Vegeta:¿Qué has hecho todo el día?.

Bulma: Nada.

Vegeta: Nadie me quiere decir de que hablan ni que hacen, ni siquiera los sirvientes ni por que se los ordeno me dicen nada (Quiere llorar y ya lloro, quiere llorar y ya lloro ^o^), ¿Pues que andan haciendo?, parece que andan haciendo un complot en mi contra.

Bulma: No seas paranoico, ¿para que íbamos a hacer eso?, yo nunca haría eso, por que te quiero mucho y lo sabes.

Bulma abraza a Vegeta después de decir eso.

Vegeta: eso espero, por que si me llegan a traicionar no me detendré ni por que sean mi esposa, mama e hijo.

Bulma: Hay que cosas dices, y mejor ya duérmete que mañana será un día largo.

Vegeta: ¿Por que?.

Bulma: Por nada.

Vegeta: Ya vez, nunca me quieren decir nada, nomás me hablan en clave, ya estoy arto (llora, llora, llora, ^o^).

Bulma: Ya pues, duérmete.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, Vegeta se levanta y no ve a Bulma a su lado.

Vegeta: Y ahora a donde se habrá ido.

Vegeta sale de su cuarto y va al de Trunks y no esta y así sucesivamente va al de todos y no esta nadie ni siquiera los sirvientes están donde deberían.

Vegeta: Que raro donde se habrán metido todos, maldición no me gusta que me oculten nada.

Vegeta llega a la sala del trono habré la puerta (que esta enorme) y están todas las luces apagadas (esta obscura toda la sala).

Vegeta: ¿Y ahora esto por que esta todo oscuro.?

De repente se prenden las luces.

Todos: Sorpresa, felicidades.

Vegeta esta muy sorprendido.

Vegeta: ¿Y eso por que? 

Bulma: ¿Qué no te acuerdas que hoy es tu cumpleaños?.

Vegeta: ¿Mi cumpleaños?, haaaa si es cierto no me acordaba, ¿y tu como supiste?.

Bulma: Potsie me dijo.

Potsie: si fui yo.

Vegeta: Con que tu fuiste la de la idea ¿verdad?.

Potsie: Si, ¿qué acaso no te gusto?.

Vegeta: Si, pero me lo hubieran dicho, ya me estaba preocupando.

Bulma: No te lo dijimos por que sino ya no hubiera sido sorpresa.

Potsie: Además yo me divertía con los corajes que hacías.

Goku: Si tu te divertías, pero a mí ya mero me mata sino salgo corriendo.

Potsie: Bueno pues ya vamos a divertirnos.

Bulma: Ven Vegeta, mira estos son tus regalos.

Vegeta ve un cerro de regalos.

Vegeta: Inguiasu son muchos.

Bulma: Si, vinieron muchos saiyajin.

Vegeta: Ya veo.

Bulma: Y este es tu pastel.

Vegeta ve un pastel de veinte pisos pero en cada piso son diez pasteles grandes (para que alcance para todos los saiyajins).

Vegeta: Esta bonito, te debo confesar algo Bulma.

Bulma: ¿Qué cosa?.

Vegeta: Nunca me habían hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños, por eso no me lo esperaba.

Bulma: Nunca, ¿Qué tu padre nunca te hizo una fiesta de cumpleaños?.

Vegeta: No.

Bulma: Pero eso ya quedo atrás, ahora todos los años te vamos a hacer una.

Vegeta: Gracias Bulma.

Bulma: ¿por qué?.

Vegeta: Por estar a mi lado y por hacerme tan feliz.

Bulma: No me tienes que dar las gracias de nada es mas yo soy la que te debería de dar las gracias por que aquí he sido mas feliz de lo que fui en la tierra.

Después de decir esto Bulma abraza y besa a Vegeta.

Bulma: Ven vamos a bailar.

Vegeta: Pero yo no se bailar.

Bulma: Yo te enseño.

Al roto Vegeta y Bulma están sentados en el trono, y se acerca Trunks.

Trunks: ¿Papa te puedo pedir algo?.

Vegeta: ¿Que?.

Trunks: ¿Te puedo abrazar?.

Vegeta: Si.

Vegeta se para, para abrazar a Trunks. Potsie llega con Bulma.

Potsie: Hay que tierno, padre e hijo dándose un abrazo.

Bulma: Si, sabes una cosa, Vegeta a cambiado mucho.

Potsie: Si, empezó a cambiar desde que llego de la tierra.

Vegeta: ¿De que tanto hablan?, ¿ahora si me van a decir?.

Bulma: Si, estábamos hablando, que tu has cambiado mucho desde que llegaste de la tierra.

Vegeta: Es que tu me cambiaste, el amor hace cambiar a las personas, y yo te amo como nunca creí amar a alguien.

Bulma: Yo también te amo.

Potsie: Hay estos ya se pusieron románticos, mejor ya me voy, (Potsie pensando) Si tan solo mi Vegeta hubiera cambiado como este y estuviera aquí conmigo, pero ni modo el ya esta muerto y ya no se puede hacer nada, pero lo extraño mucho.

Ya mas al rato que despidieron a todos, nada mas quedaba la familia y uno que otro colado (ósea Bardock).

Potsie: ¿Te gusto la fiesta que organice chiquito hermoso y precioso?.

Vegeta: Si mama estuvo muy bien.

Potsie: Todo es poco para mi hijo hermoso.

Goku: ¿y cuando sea mi cumpleaños me vas a hacer una fiesta igual?.

Vegeta: No, a ti mas pichurientita. Por que como ya oíste todo es poco para mi, a mi siempre me va a hacer los cumpleaños mejor que a ti, por que a mi me quiere mas que a ti.

Goku: No es cierto a mi me quiere mas.

Vegeta: No a mi, ya la oíste, a mi me dijo hermoso y precioso y a ti no.

Goku: A mi me quiere mas.

Vegeta: Que no, a mi, a mi y solamente a mi.

Potsie: Hay no ya empezaron y ni quien los pare.

Bulma: Pero ya tenían mucho que no se peleaban así.

Trunks: ¿Qué apoco ya se habían pelead así antes]]?.

Bulma: Si, y a cada rato.

Trunks: Parecen niños chiquitos ya ni nosotros.

Vegeta: Eso lo dices por que eres hijo único ya veras para que se te quite voy a tener otro hijo y lo voy a querer mas que a ti, haber si no te sale lo niño.

Trunks: No, ya no vuelvo a decir nada, pero no tengas otro hijo para que no lo quieres mas que a mi.

Vegeta: Ya vez que no es la misma.

Bulma: Ya cállense todos, les tengo que decir algo.

Vegeta: ¿Qué cosa?.

Bulma: Lo dirás de chiste Vegeta, pero.

Vegeta: Pero que.    

Bulma: Estoy embarazada, voy a tener otro bebe.

Vegeta: ¿Queeeeeeeee? ¿Otro?.

Vegeta se desmaya de la impresión por la noticia que le acaban de dar.

Trunks: Noooooooooooooo, mi papa ya no me va a querer, T-T buaaaaaaaaaa, no quiero tener un hermano que me robe su cariño buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Ya mas al rato Vegeta se levanta todavía algo confundido.

Vegeta: ¿qué me paso?.

Bulma: Te desmayaste por la sorpresa.

Vegeta: Así ya me acuerdo, era un chiste ¿verdad?.

Bulma: No, no era un chiste, vamos a tener otro hijo.

Vegeta voltea a ver a Trunks que esta en una esquina triste y llorando.

Vegeta: ¿Y ahora a ese que le pasa?.

Bulma: Esta muy triste por lo que le dijiste.

Vegeta: Pero si era broma.

Bulma: Díselo tu que no quiere entender.

Vegeta se acerca Trunks.

Vegeta: ¿Y tu por que lloras?, deberías estar feliz por que vas tener un hermano.

Trunks: No, por que lo vas a querer mas que a mí.

Potsie sale de la nada y le dice a Vegeta.

Potsie: para que veas lo que se siente.

Vegeta: Ya tu no te metas.

Potsie se regresa por donde salió de la nada.

Vegeta: Eso era un chiste, no lo voy a querer mas a el, además tu eres el que va a se rey.

Trunks: Enserio no lo vas a querer mas a el que a mi.

Vegeta: No, y deja de llorar por que los hombres no lloran.

Trunks deja de llorar y se para muy contento por que su papa no va a querer mas al otro niño que a el.

Ocho meses después, es de noche y ya están todos dormidos, en el cuarto de los reyes, Bulma despierta.

Bulma: Vegeta despierta.

Vegeta: Ñam, Ñam, Ñam, Ñam.

Bulma: (sacudiendo a Vegeta) Despierta Vegeta.

Vegeta: No mama, no quiero ir hoy a la escuela.

Bulma: ¿Qué?, Vegeta despiertaaaaaaaaaa

Vegeta despierta asustado.

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres?, ¿por qué me levantas de esa manera?.

Bulma: Es que tengo hambre.

Vegeta: ¿qué quieres que yo te traiga comida?, ve y dile a un sirviente que te de.

Bulma: No ve tu, a mi me da flojera levantarme.

Vegeta: Esta bien ya voy, dime que quieres.

Bulma: Una torta gigante con pollo, carne, pescado, tomate, cebolla, champiñones, jamón, queso, pepinillos, brócoli, lechuga, mostaza, catsup, y ya cuando la termines le pones arriba chocolate.

Vegeta: ¿Qué, chocolate?, asco lache y no me des.

Bulma: Si, se me antojo.

Vegeta: Pero que rara eres.

Una hora mas tarde, llega Vegeta con la torta gigante.

Vegeta: Aquí esta tu torta, y será mejor que si te guste y te la comas toda, que tarde mucho en hacerla.

Vegeta voltea a ver a Bulma y ve que esta dormida.

Vegeta: ¿qué?, despierta mujer, ya la hice ahora te la comes.

Bulma: (toda dormida), Ya no quiero, ya se me quito el hambre.

Vegeta: Maldita mujer, me despierta a media noche para que le haga comida, yo el rey Vegeta, y ya que la hago, resulta que ya no quiere, un momento tengo la rara sensación de que esto ya lo he vivido antes, hay no se ya me voy a dormir que tengo mucho sueño.

Dos horas mas tarde.

Bulma: Vegeta despierta.

Vegeta: Y ahora ¿qué quieres?, ya no te voy a ir a hacer comida.

Bulma: No, es el bebe.

Vegeta: ¿qué tiene el bebe?

Bulma: Ya va a nacer.

Vegeta se levanta exaltado.

Vegeta: ¿qué? ¿ya?.

Bulma: Si.

Vegeta empieza a correr por todos lados.

Vegeta: ¿qué hago?.

Bulma: Rápido llévame con el doctor.

Vegeta: Si, ya voy, insisto como que esto ya lo he vivido antes.

Bulma: ¿Qué dices?.

Vegeta: Nada.

Vegeta carga a Bulma y salen de la habitación,

Vegeta: (Gritando) El bebe ya va a nacer.

Todos salen de sus habitaciones, ya en la mañana Vegeta esta esperando a que salga el doctor, el doctor sale.

Vegeta: ¿Qué fue?.

Doctor: Niña.

Vegeta: ¿Y están bien las dos?.

Doctor: Si.

Vegeta: Vamos a verlas.

Todos van a cuarto donde esta Bulma a verlas nada mas es la familia no todo el planeta.

Vegeta: (Viendo a la niña). Es hermosa, se párese a ti Bulma.

Trunks: A ver yo la quiero ver, si mama se párese a ti.

Potsie: ¿Y como le vamos a poner a la niña?, yo tengo un nombre.

Vegeta: No un nombre raro de los que tu acostumbras poner.

Potsie: Este no es raro.

Vegeta: ¿A ver cual es?.

Potsie: Es Coliflor.

Vegeta: No, es horrible, ya sabia que ibas a decir una cosa de esas.

Potsie: Buaaaaaaaaaa, no me quieres.

Dos horas después.

Vegeta: Ya se un nombre.

Bulma: ¿Cual?.

Vegeta: Bra.

Bulma: Si, me gusta.

Potsie: ¿Prefieres ponerle Brassier que Coliflor?, no te digo puros nombres de ropa interior les gustan.

Vegeta: Ya cálmate mama, le vamos a por Bra.

Potsie: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Y como ya me arte ya lo acabo aquí ya es mucho para ustedes.

                                                           Fin         


End file.
